The Son (Sequel High Priest Love)
by Nina001
Summary: When Evelyn's knew she carried Imhotep child, she almost lose her mind thinking what should she do with this child she never wanted for especially from blood lines of Imhotep;The rapist of her life and father of her child? Will the child accept Imhotep is the Father's? Or Imhotep will claims both of his love... For internal love life.. FOREVER.
1. Prologue

Thebes 3067 BC,The army marching on Thebes.The Pharaoh army outside city."Five thousand years ago," Scorpion kings army and another army spread out."A fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King,lead a great army.On a campaign to conquer the known world.After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years...the Scorpion King and his army were defeated...and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.One by one, they slowly perished Under the scorching sun...until only the great warrior himself was left alive.Near death...the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis...that if Anubis would spare his life...and let him conquer his enemies...he would give him his soul.Anubis accepted his offer And spared his life.Anubis gave the Scorpion King Command of his army...and like an evil flood,they washed away...all that lay before them.When his task was done...Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.His army was returned to the sands from whence they came...where they wait, silently...to be awakened once again."


	2. Chapter One

London,England.Present Day."Ms Carnahan,your son is a troublemaker boy in this school.As the principal I can't letting your son behaving like this anymore;He will ruining our reputation school education,toward the parent and people's.And everything." Evelyn exhaling sanking her back on chair as the Principal continue."This is England,Ms Carnahan.The place people loved to moved in here,school in here,the culture and most important thing is History;how the King and Queen became."

"So are saying my son causing all of this problem and also ruining our History?" She breath."So you want my son out from this school is that what you suggest."

The principal face suddenly changing and feel guilty."I'm not saying your son causing our History ruining and destroyed England for no reason.I'm also not saying that your son is out from this school it just? I want him to be normal kids like the others."

"Ah ha,You changed the subject."

"I wasn't.Look,Ms Carnahan.Your son is genius.He's brilliant boy I've never met in my whole life compared than the others student I know.I was shocked he's your son and we all know who you are."

She snorts."Lacking of Experience?"

"Oh no.Not kind like that.Your book told us everything.The stories about a Women survive from the Mummies,her adventures along side with her brother and the Medjai.The book is brilliant;is the Scarlett Ramanoff character really based on you?"

Evelyn smiled."Honestly I can say,she's a completely different person."

"Well,he's a great boy,Ms Carnahan.Your son so lucky choose you as His mother."

She smiled in smirked."My son already choose the Father what he became." She smirked.

At noon,inside the car.Evelyn with her son never spokes any of it about what happened in school.She just breath and breath,sighs with sighs and exhaling while driving sometime her eyes keep stares on him then focusing back to the road.Her son notice.

"What does she say?"

She look at him a bit."Say what?" Her finger tapped on the steering wheel follow the rhythm of the song she and her son hear now.She smiled."I'm hungry.Lets go get some to eat."

"What does the Principal say about me?"

"Nothing,as usual." She sighs again."What do you ever do that,Dakota.This is the third time I've been called to Principal office.She keep talked and talked but not she's not blaming you;she'd like you and she say to me your the brilliant boy she never seen.Just gives your Principal credit for the compliment."

Dakota sighed."That boy deserved that."

"McKinnon."

"His the bullies."

Evelyn tapped her son shoulder with agree what Dakota do toward the McKinnon boy."You do what is right thing to do.She'd never understand how concern you are about bullies,she just sat on her chair and doing nothing." She snorts."Tell me who voted her to be a Principal?!"

"You taught me everything,Mom."

She smiled sweetly."That's my boy.My boy.Not someone else boy,Mine." She exhaling knowing what she's mean about,Imhotep.

Later in night in Carnahan's house.Jonathan just got back home from his usual business place,closed the door behind,He watch Evelyn standing front of the window backing him with strong chin proudly and smiled staring up at the night sky.He know what the heck is going on;he knew there's something Evelyn had done today while he's away fro business.He can read her face.

Since Imhotep gone for good,Evelyn protect Dakota and not even try to mentioned about him toward her son.Not once.

"You'll think by staring up the sky could bring someone to live again?" Evelyn quickly turning to look behind then she smiled."My dear little sister .." He standing behind her."Oh new curtain I see,no wonder."

"Isn't it beautiful,Jonathan?" She watch Jonathan standing beside her without smiled or anything,he just stood there while his eyes scanning the curtain."You didn't like it don't you."

He nod."Yes,I didn;t like it.Where'd you get those curtain." He said walked toward the kitchen having a drink,continue."The ugliest curtain I've never seen in my life."

"I got fight with this woman so then I could have this curtain for my own house." She blinked."You know how hard to fight with that women."

Jonathan then out from the kitchen again he's staring at those curtain and again he'd studies it."Take it down from that stupid wall,Evie." Then he climbed upstairs with glass of water at his hand.

"You'll we get use to it someday." She shouts as she watch him walking upstairs.She sighs heavily continue to stares at the curtain.

Passed midnight,Dakota asleep on his bed alone in his bedroom.His sleep been disturbing by something his mother,Evelyn had before;a voice? A whispering male voice every night he will hear inside his room calling out his name.Who is he? and what he want from him.To many question he like to asked his mother but seems Evelyn trying to pushed hard away keeping her deep dark secret between her and Imhotep.Dakota mustn't not find out who Imhotep is.

"What!?" He jolt up from his bed,sweating all over his face and his back.He glance up at the wall clock already passed midnight.His throat dry.He climbed down the bed and downstairs straight toward the kitchen as he shocked finding Evelyn sat on top of the counter table with ice cream and spoon she gripped at her hand.She smiled scopping the ice cream inside her mouth.

"Can't sleep?" She pushed the chair toward him.He drag it then seat on it.Evelyn offered him an ice cream and he take it."What's wrong?" She stares."Having same nightmare again."

He breath."The voice keep coming and coming."

"It just a voice.I've been through that phase before and it annoying.And i have to ignored it." He stares up,Evelyn continue."What the voice say."

"By my name.It keep calling and calling.Male whispered voice mostly;if a women I know who exactly the voice belongs too.You."

Evelyn jumped down top of the counter then she walk toward the fridge having some more food for herself and Dakota.She glance on the wall wheres the clock hangs;tomorrow is still school day for Dakota but what can she done if he wasn;t interested to resume his sleep.What if the voice keep calling him again;is it Imhotep?

No it can be.He's dead for good but what if ...

"Like it know who I am."

"Stop pressured yourself,Dakota.Your my son and I will never let that voice keep coming for you." She glance up at the wall clock again."Its almost in morning;Tomorrow still your school day and I don't want you sleepless inside the class and also I don't want to hear any of your teacher or principal talked about you behind my back." She warn.

Dakota pushed the chair he sat away a bit from him,turning his feet then walk he look over his shoulder."What if? Is still be the same."

"Just killed that boy If you desires for." She chuckled."No,no.I'll talked with that boy parent."

"What if they doesn't hear you or ignored you."

She's think for a while then,"I'd just kill the family." She smirking."Its settled then."

Dakota giggling,nods agree understand with fake smile he's out from the kitchen climbed upstairs straight to his room then sleep.Like his mother say,just ignore the voice.


	3. Chapter Two

"Hey,Dakota.What ya doing?"

He looks up from his book,he laid the book at his laps for a while then he look down at his book back.Knowing the voice belongs to.

"Can I seat here?"

He nods.Without saying anything.Keep his head and eyes down on book.

"You know.Its not polite when someone talked to you and he's ignore it."

"What is it you want,Jenny." He looked up.She smile take a seat beside him.He hear her giggling then she chuckled for no reason."If you wanna giggle or something there's a plenty of seat right over there.Move! I'm not interested to hear it."

She snorts."I'm here not because I wanted to giggling or something.I asking you what you doing and you didn't like any time to answer my questioned.So? I decide to take a seat beside you.So then you know what I wanting from you."

"People are watched."

She look around,and yes there's watch."Screw them." She's polite place her lunch box at her laps.Her eyes scanned of the book cover he'd read."Since your mother published her first book about Mummies,I find out you more like her."

"I'am.Because she's mother."

"Truth.But our ages can't managed to read all this stuff.They more like cartoon and childish in our age." She breath heavily."We just Twelve years old child,Dakota.In this centuries child like us still playing a doll."

He looked up."Are you??"

"What."

"You,are you still playing a doll by yourself or with your friends."

She blushed."Wasn't.I more like spending my time gardening with my Mother.I like flowers.Like I can talked with them whenever I'm sad or hurt;my Mother do talked with the flowers compared she talked with human."

"Isn't it normal for you and your Mother?" She stares at him."Talked with the flowers than human."

She blushed again."Its perfect." She offered him her lunch box."She's made me extra food for myself.And i would like to shared it with you."

"I fulled but thanks."

She smiled."I can't blame you that." He watch her eat,she spoked again."Your mother like spending her time in Mrs Hillard library in town.She work there is she? So tell me why you so alike like your mother;Don't you wanna be a normal."

"With what excuse." His eyes locked on her."I know what exactly my Mother are but there nothing illegal of what she doing and back to your question.I do love kind of this shit.It's amazing than an normal life people stayed put with."

He hurried himself gather his thing before he rose up from his seat."Nice talked.Hoped so you don't wasting your time talked with me again." Then he walk back inside straight to class ignored the student or staff teacher around him as he walk at the hallway.

Meanwhile at Mrs Hillard libraries.Deep in the bowels of the museum lie the stacks.Rows upon rows of towering bookshelves.Filled with literature on the Antiquities.Standing at the top of a tall ladder between two of these rows and leaning against one of the bookshelves,is a rather interesting British mother,eye-glasses,waving black hair down,long pants and shirts,Evelyn pulls a book out from a stack under her arm,blows the dust off it,then places it on a shelf with other books whose titles all begin with the letter "O". Then she grabs another book out from under her arm and reads the title.

"Sacred Stones,Sculpture and Aesthetics.Socrates,Seth,volume one, volume two... and volume three.And T- Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" Evelyn looked around the shelves."T." "T," "T," "T," "T." "T." And she found it."I'm going to put you where you belong."

Carefully,so as not to lose her balance,she looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all the titles begin with the letter 'TO.Then she looks down.It's a long way to the bottom. Evelyn gently sets the other books down on the top shelf,then turns and gingerly starts to reach across the aisle with the Tuthmosis book.It's a little too far,so she stretches,reaching,holding the top of the ladder with her fingertips,she's almost got it,closer now closer.And that's when the ladder pulls away from the shelf. Evelyn yelps,flings the Tuthmosis book and grabs the top of the ladder,which stands straight up.Evelyn holds her breath,swaying precariously,a long beat,and then she loses her balance,the ladder swings around and Evelyn starts stiltwalking down the aisle.

"OHEIUGM!! AHHHHHH!"

The ladder crosses the aisle,does an about face and heads back the way it came.Evelyn clings to the top,struggling for balance.The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Evelyn screams as it does a 180,spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf.Evelyn holds her breath,then sighs heavily.And that's when the bookshelf falls away from her and crashes into the next bookshelf.Evelyn slides down the ladder and plops to the floor.She looks up just as the domino effect kicks in each bookshelf crashing into the next.And onward it goes.Bookshelf after bookshelf.Thousands of volumes flinging off shelves and scattering across the floor.It finally ends as the last shelf crashes on the floor.Evelyn's eyes are closed.She opens one eye.Looks left.Then right.Then opens the other eye and stares at the huge mess.

"Oops."

Mrs Hillard whom just got back from another library storm in,shocked what her eyes saw today while she's gone and everything just messed.

"What- How c- I- H- How- Oh, look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you,the other plagues were a joy!"

Evelyn pulled down her glasses from her crooked nose,lips stuttering to said the word."I am so very sorry. It was an accident,Mrs Hillard."

"My girl,when Rameses destroyed Syria,that was an accident.You... are a catastrophe!Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?"

Evelyn look at her,trying to contain herself."W- Well, you put up with me because I can- I can read and write ancient Egyptian... and I can- I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic... and,w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles... who knows how to properly code and catalog this library,that's why."

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons before they moves to Egypt.That's why! God bless their souls.Now,I don't care how you do it,I don't care how long it takes.Straighten up this meshiver! I want it clean as soon I get back again."

Mrs Hillard storms out.Evelyn just stands there,steaming.And then she hears a noise and quickly turns around.A beat then smiled as she saw Jonathan lean side of the frame second enterance floor with smirking.

"I can see it never changed." He walk foward."Looked at you my dear sister.Dakota is Twelve years old boy and you still?" He stops,then continue."Still with your empty head of your own,why?"

She sighs."Oh Jonathan.I'm messed up again well not in Egypt of course but.." She looked around the room again.

"It's quite messy really.Ofcourse in Egypt you just read the book while cleaning and dusting Mr Hafez seems mad but not so mad like Mrs Hillard.You'll see,Evie.The truth is you destroy her library,I'm impressed.Why you didn't tell me you wanna do it again I love to join you;In fact? This could be fun entertain ourself like this."

She's then dropped her hips one of the bookshelves and Jonathan take a seat beside her." What's wrong?"

"Dakota he.. he..last night he told me he hear a whispered calling his name again.Did you think it was,Imhotep? I mean Dakota his son;did Imhotep tried to connected his Underworld into our world to bring him back through,Dakota?"

He clearly snorts,clamping his lips.He stares on his sister."Evie.With what reason Imhotep returning.What's bring him return.I watched you send him back to Underworld wheres his belongs and never ever He will return into this world again unless you."

She to stares his eyes,Jonathan continue."Stop thinking he's coming back to get you and Dakota.And that why I'm here too protect you two for my whole life even worst we two almost get killed back a over years ago.I'm still here with you,Evie."

"Well he had right to claimed his son."

"And you allowed him to do so?"

Her eyes wide."NO! Of course not.Dakota is mine.And I'm not gonna tell any details of his father freaking life.Never!"

"So that a deal.We don't have to spoked about that Priest again."

She breath then letting out loud of exhaling."Ardeth keep waiting us to come back in Egypt." The siblings stares at each other.

At Nine in night,Dakota on his bed and Evelyn suddenly storm in with smiled then she plopped herself on his bed.Before she could said anything,Dakota cut her first.

"Hear you destroyed Mrs Hillard library."

She chuckled and giggling."Your Uncle Jon must be told you first.And yes I did accidently messed up today."

"Enjoyed the fun while you still can." She smiled again with nod."Are you here to tell me something."

"How do you know that?"

Dakota grab his cover and wrapped around his body."You suddenly came in.What is it."

"Well in that case I don't like to keep a secret from you." She breath again and this time more and more breath,she spokes."Dakota,I umm,.Me and Uncle Jon decided to moved back in Egypt.Hoped you like it."

"Thought England you loved it much."

She bit her lips."I'am.But both of my parents lives there too.We got a house by our own,for so long we live there and make some friends before you born." She breath again,"You tell me you loves Egypt.So? this is your chance to know their culture and language more than you barely imagine how wonderful to get know."

"That's mean I have to changed my school?"

"Maybe,beside you don't like them.Am i right."

An awkward silent between mother and son.Evelyn know is time to moved back in Egypt and years later they will return to England to visit.Nothing possible that she and Jonathan did before.Gently she takes his hand and wrapped it.

"You don't have to worries about this house.Thought Mr and Mrs Applebum doesn't live with us anymore still we can come home to visit."

He'd nod as he stares on his mother eyes."When?"

"Soon enough.When you ready to takes this challenge."


	4. Chapter Three

Weeks later,Evelyn smile wide as she step out from the ship,together with Jonathan and Dakota behind with all their belonging.Having a ride straight to the house.Taxi pulls outside,Evelyn and Jonathan walking across landing with bags.Finally they back in Egypt,been over years since her pregnancy and now she bring her son with her for the first time in her stories life.Slowly she close her eyes inhaling the scent/environment of the Egypt she had missed so much.How are they doing? She looked down at Dakota.

"Glad to be home."

"Just you.Not me." He sighs."I've never been in here before in my life."

Evelyn walk up to the other part of landing.Jonathan puts bags down."We both live here.And so do you now." She walked upstairs,there are shelves on wall,Evelyn go over them.

"Just listen to your mother,Dakota.She's think what right to do."

Evelyn climbs up and reach for a book."Exactly." She smiled,jumps off stool."I'm a mother and women I asked you to do it that's mean you have to do it."

"Women always right and men in our left." Jonathan left the house.

Evelyn come in,she hands Dakota a book.And he took it from his mother hand."Its the years of Scorpion."

"For me."

"Thought you would like it." She hear Dakota sighs again,knowing what he's up to."I'm sorry that I forced you to move in here.."

He's looked up but his eyes stare to someone behind Evelyn back.She follow his eyes and turn to look behind her;her smiled wide again.

"This must be,Dakota." She greet Ardeth with warmly hugs,he continue."Handsome young man." He stare on Evelyn."Like his mother." He didn;t dare to say about Imhotep front of Dakota;knowing Evelyn hated to hear it.

Dakota extend his hand and they two shakes it."I'm sorry I don't know you."

"I'm the Medjai.I protect this City.I knew your family before you born;theres a lot adventure your family and me through it together." He chuckled."I guess your mother not quite to tell you anything."

Dakota shrugged."She did mentioned it about Medjai she met.Wonder is you." His eyes scanning Ardeth a bit."Nice to meet you." Extend his hand and Ardeth took it with smiled."Are you married?"

"Dakota!?" Evelyn steps out,she stood beside him."Do not asked a gentleman about their personal questioned.They hate it." She glares at Ardeth then she smirking."They're gay!"

Ardeth smiled awkwardly,he nods."Your mother told me about you a lot.We sending each other letter and she also show me your picture.Since born till now I've met you."

"Does the Medjai must had that Tattoos all over their face?"

"Most of them." He continue."This tattoos is my protection,my friends and symbols of leadership of my kind to protect this City from destroyed.I do believe you particular with it."

Dakota shakes his head no."No exactly.All i know is you just the Medjai you wores Black dress."

Ardeth chuckled stared at Evelyn face then back to Dakota,he notice his hand holding a book and heard Evelyn told her son about Scorpion years."I hear your Mother mentioned about the Scorpion years,may I told you the stories."

"If you're not tired.I'm gladly to hear seems you and my mother had same common interesting to tell." He nods."Do tell me." They three take a seat on the dusty couch,Ardeth coughed a bit keeping his priority he began the stories.

"Five thousand years ago a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King, led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.

One by one, they slowly perished Under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive.Near death...the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis.That if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul.

Anubis accepted his offer And spared his life.Anubis gave the Scorpion King Command of his army and like an evil flood,they washed away all that lay before them.When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.His army was returned to the sands from whence they came where they wait,silently... to be awakened once again."

"This years.The Scorpion King will awakened once again.This years is a great years he will.Unless someone did without our knowing."

Ardeth nods."I must said don't you have to worry about it,no one dare to awake the Scorpion king and his army's return into the world.If they did.. it would be disaster and I won't be here to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm to busy fight my life." He'd smiled,continue."Dakota,before you born there's really disaster ever happened before and I fight for it and we won."

They three hear a heavy footstep from the outside of the house revealed,Jonathan entering the house carried all the bags out from the taxi."I knew it was you,that bird never left your sight aren't it."

Ardeth up from the couch walked toward Jonathan greeting him then help him out." That's not Horace,Jonathan.It may be look like Horace but his not."

"Where's,Horace?"

Ardeth keep his smiled even his mind still thinking about his old friend,Horace.The new kind of the bird he bought for the passed a years exactly like."Death,Evelyn.Horace dead because his old and sick,so I replaced him after his dead.I introduce you three.. Ahmose Pen-Nekhebet"

"Pen.. what?!"

Ardeth frowned.He called his bird and the bird fly stood on his shoulder."Ahmose Pen-Nekhebet.You can called him, Ahmose.Military Commander 18th dynasty.I buy him at the Cairo market when his still baby bird,till now I raise him like my own Horace.He do look alike,Horace."

"Vietnam flashback this man."

"I do take care of your houses as your granted wishes while you two away,seems perfectly we taking care of everything just fine.. Just dust." He chuckled."Do not wishes hopes asking my people to clean your house."

Evelyn giggling."Taking good care over the house that already great.Thank you."

"Can i take looked at him,Ardeth?" He looked down at him,he nods smile bending down one of his knee at Dakota's level as he swab the bird head gently."His beautiful."

"Not beautiful as you are,Dakota.You have your mother eyes,your mother courage,brilliant, and ofcourse most of them from your father." Evelyn's clearing her throats."I shall not said that.His a great man that's all." He lied.Imhotep almost destroyed the City and kill couple of people for sake of his life.

Dakota furious."Do you know him?"

"Most,knew him." He smiled.

In evening later the Carnahan's drove their car toward the Cairo market buying grocery and so others thing for the house.Jonathan finally can starts the car for over years he didn't used it.Well since of what happen." What you like to eat for dinner,Dakota?"

"Surprised me what the best food in here you can cooked for me,I don't mind and I'm not picky about the food you know me better." Dakota looked around."This place quite amazing is different than England."

Evelyn nodsagree."I would like you to met my friend in Library.I used to work with him before you born." She smiled,drag her son."Come on,he's must be happy to see you."

"What about Uncle Jonathan?"

Evelyn looked at him."He know everything."

As the mother and son arriving at the Library,she hear as she entered inside.Her smiled so widely to see Mr Hafez standing middle of the place ordering his workers to do a better work;remembered when she used to be one of them.Being scolding.

"For God sake,Abdul.Is that the best you can do? Even my grandma can do better than you."

"I'm sorry.Mr Hafez this is the best I can do,beside this is not part of my job.My real job is I'm just sending this book to your library that's all." The man grunted."You can't keep ordering me around."

Mr Hafez nods his head.""You were right,Abdul.You just the sender and with you strength I need you to help me with it."

"Just said so don't yell at me!"

Mr Hafez rolled his eyes,watched the man helped him.An second he hear someone clearing the throats at the frame door.He turn to look at the door finding Evelyn lean her side body at the door with smiled.

"Never gets old I think,Mr Hafez." He walk foward greet her with big huge.He did missed her a lot."Nice to see you again,Mr Hafez."

"My dear,Evelyn.Indeed I'am." He take a stares on her face."Its been long years I've seen you." He slowly looked down beside her wheres Dakota stood."Kindly to introduce this young man to me,Ms Carnahan."

Evelyn makes Dakota's step front of bit.Patted his shoulder,she introduce him."I'am.Mr Hafez? I like you to meet my new born creation of the Carnahan's his name is,Dakota.And he's my son." She smile.


	5. Chapter Four

Mr Hafez blinked his eyes with smiled but in unbelievable reaction.His mind how that possible? Did really Evelyn's deeply in love with Imhotep or just being forced.

Impossible thing do exist like right now.Imhotep son stood front of him.He'd never think this boy will alive as he know she almost losing her hope,losing her mind and attempt to kill her innocence child while still inside her.What thing she sudden change to keep the child alive?

Everything been told by Ardeth himself.Maybe just maybe she love the child than Imhotep.Knowing the boy had related to Imhotep doesn't care who the boy father is;as long the boy is with her.

"My child..is he.. are you sure?" Evelyn nods 100% sure to Mr Hafez.Dakota is her son,she gaves birth to him."How?" In moment later,The adult get inside Mr Hafez office while Dakota wondering around the library.

Evelyn drag the chair and sat on it,her eyes look around the room."Nothing changing."

"I like to keep it old position." He sighed."So is true.He is Imhotep son.I'm not quite sure about his dream you told me.Probably.Well.. nothing happen in here while you're away,no suspicious nature disaster or what so ever causes Imhotep to return like he did before." He nods."You know me and Ardeth keep an eyed all this matter."

She nod understand."I was afraid that's all.In that case I'm so glad to see you again,how much I missed this place,how I remembered you scolding me for my careless chores till one day it change everything."

"Eve,what passed is passed do not flashback those memory it will disturbing your life.The child is alive and I want you move on,Does he know?" She look up at him,he continue."Does he know about his father or who his father is."

"He'd doesn't know anything."

"Did he ever spokes about his father?" Silent between they two for an minute,she break the silent by pushed the chair away from her then walked toward the shelvesbook that belongs to Mr Hafez.

She sigh."He did,but I told him his father left me before his born that's all he know.Not even Ardeth once he did spoiled everything."

"So,he bought that?"

"He is.What should I said to my son? That his father not belongs to this world,an Ancient man live among us and raped his mother.You think Dakota will accept all this problem." She pulled one of Mr Hafez book out from the shelves.She read the tittle,middle and the last pages.

Mr Hafez sank his back on chair,tapping his finger on the table.He spokes."You know all of this was a lied,Evelyn.Soon or later he will know the truth.If he did? what would be you explain to him."

"Everything." Without smiled,she put back the book inside the shelves.

Later in evening,Evelyn brought Dakota to meet her long friend whom own the Restaurant,Annette.Also thefirst time she meet Imhotep in public damn that bloody priest.The mother and son taking their sit,her eyes looking for her friend.

"Best restaurant ever." She smiled,patted the table."Everyday in lunch I will sat in here and order my usual lunch food.She own this place and she know what I usually order for."

Dakota take a sip cold of water the waitress served them for free.He then notice there a woman like Evelyn age watched them two from a far,knowing what she looking for."Is that her?"

Evelyn frowned slowly turn to look her behind to see her,Annette.She walk foward them in surprised."Evelyn Carnahan.Is bloody you." The two women seems so happy;they jumped take a big hugs till they can't breath."Its been so long.How's a going? are you married? This boy is yours."

"Yes,this boy is mine,Dakota his name."

Annette drag the chair and sat between them still in her smiled.She take a looked on Dakota figures,handsome young man she never seen compared than the other man she date."Charming are you.Nice to see you,Dakota.I'm Annette.Your mother's best friend." She look up."Mohammed clean this table we got an old customers in here." She rose up."Just you wait in here." Then she walk.

Dakota watched her."She's nice friend I bet you love her much,Mom."

"Of course I'am.She's my best girlfriend." Sudden she slapped her forehead,totally forgotten about her brother,Jonathan.Should she search for him or not? "I forgot to tell your Uncle where we been,I just missed this place so much and I forgot what I'm doing."

She chuckled,Dakota nod his head."Why don't you tell me how you two met."

"Well,me and her.." Before she could said more about how she and Annette met,she glance at Dakota whom shakes his head for no reason.She frowned asking him why."What,you asked me how me and her met right."

He shakes his head no again."I don't mean you and her.I mean,how you and my father met."

"Dakota we talked about this.I don't want you spoiled every precious moment we had together today.Just because of...Him." She understand how Dakota wanted to know about Imhotep;the thing is,he'd never do exist anymore and how should she explained to her son."You totally losing my mood today,Dakota.Please stop talked about him."

He sank on his chair apologise."I'm sorry.I shouldn't I think."

Later night,Jonathan spots two figures mother and son entering the house;he jumped up from the couch marching toward them."Where the hell you two been?"

"Oh,Jonathan.I'm sorry.I should looking for you at the first place but too busy myself having my fun meeting Mr Hafez and Annette." She sudden frowned."Now,where'd you've been while we two gone."

He smirked."Same old place they missed me."

"They missing you because of your money,Jonathan.Not because of your returning here."

Jonathan grinning plopped himself again on the couch."My dearest sister,I know,that why I makes them drunk too much and stole their money without each one of them notice.I buy and I took everything."

"Actually can do anything like that in here?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes."Do not encourage your uncle,Dakota.Go upstairs take your shower and then sleep okay." She glance up at the clock."Its already in 10.00 o'clock.Damn the day today seriously fast than I thought."

"Okay." He climbing upstairs slowly,then he stop turn to look at Evelyn."Thank you.I have nice walk with you today." He smiled resuming he's climbed.

As they hear the door been close from upstairs,Jonathan take a look at his sister face with suspicious thought.Wondering what Dakota did or asking wrong question."He wanted to know about Imhotep I do believed."

"Oh,shut up,Jonathan.Go to sleep."

He giggling."You know.Someday he demanding and have a right to know about his father,Eve.You can't keep it till your death,soon he will know.Not from you,not from Ardeth,Mr Hafez or neither me;He's father himself will."

"What do you expected to tell him the truth what his father did to me."

"I didn't said to tell him the truth.Just gives him a hint about Imhotep or you rather tell your son the whole truth stories." He smirked again."Oh that will be a warzone space between you and Dakota after he find out.But not to worry my dear little sister."

She stares at his face as he continue."As long Imhotep didn't returning,our secret will be safe from Dakota.Take a deep breath and prayed that he will never ever return into our world again."


	6. Chapter Five

A month later,inside the Tomb of nowhere.We see the hand brushing something away on the Ancient wall it was Evelyn.She brushing and brushing the web of spider alone without being watched by Dakota nor an Jonathan.She's alone inside.She keep brushing the Ancient wall till she slowly turns around and sees snake on floor.

"Go...AWAY!" She kicks it away straight to nowhere then continue her brushing."Well,shall we take a look with this." She smiled,keeping her brushing."Well."

Evelyn bend down an half reaching her tools bags then she started to doing her research by herself,she wrotes the detail on her journal book about what she doing,sudden she heard unknown whispered around her;Starting to calm herself down she patted her chest with sighs she turn to look behind her;then she scream.

"What an bloody bird you scared me,Ardeth."

Ardeth smirking,he look around the place then back to her face."What were you think you doing,afraid Imhotep had come back to life that's why you doing this."

"Wasn't.I'm doing my own research.Who bloody cares if he's return."

He smirk again."I did.I bet you should too.Dakota." He's too brushing the web of spider by his palm hand on the Ancient wall.The same Evelyn doing before,he spokes back."Brushing are you."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Same question I like to asked you too,what are you doing in here.Seems i know what you doing well here my answer of mine;I followed you down here to make sure you're not doing something stupid behind my back or try to bring him back into this world.That..i won't allowed it."

The two of them hear a heavy footstep running foward them,follow by Jonathan voice then Dakota."Are you alright,Mom." His eyes locked on Ardeth."You again.What did you do to my mother."

Ardeth smirked wide,Dakota's character totally like Imhotep but sometime he do behave like Evelyn."Nice to see you,Dakota.Shall not to be worry about your mother she's fine with me."

"I told you to waited for me in the temple its too dangerous down here especially to you,Dakota."

"We hear you scream from the Temple that's why we here to safe you."

Ardeth purred his lips looking at Evelyn and Dakota,clearing his throats suggesting a better ideas."I think we all should out from here before somebody gets hurt and beside what will you looking for in here,Evelyn.There's nothing you can brought it out from here it cursed since the Ancient time.If for me I won;t dare to touch anything."

"You bluffing.I know what tricks you playing at,two days ago there's an American group came in here to make an fortune what they found in here."

He nod."Yes and that group is,Dead."

"Ardeth .. please."

He sighs."Well you got me.They're still alive." He stares on her face."If you found something precious in here what would you do? Sales on market place."

"If i did.I keep it for myself;not trying to selling it just keep it.I've got small room fit to keep all my collection I found."

"Indeed." He nod understand.Ardeth like Evelyn because of this,her attitude to keep her priorities about the ancient things without using it on purpose to destroyed the world.She loves Egypt.Reminding him of her resembled reincarnation of the Pharaoh Seti I daughter,Princess Nefertiti herself.That Imhotep's crazy in love for her and they two had a child together.

If Imhotep know he had a son with Evelyn ..

"I won't take long.Just waited me at the Temple.All of you." Quickly she grabs her tools bags running toward nowhere leaving them behind.

Dakota watched Evelyn running and left them,he looked at Jonathan."Should we follow her?"

"No need it,Child.Your mother know the way." He stares at two Carnahan's."Come,she told to waited her in a Temple."

She patted her chest relief with chuckled leaving them behind as she continued doing her research hoping she will get what she want for her collection.She lightning up the wooden torch for her view surround the place before she got knock out from the wall stone from the tomb place she were in.

"Damn it.Its hurt!"

She again growled when the web of Spider touched her skin especially her face,she ignore it slowly she walk foward into deepest of the tomb without she realise she's to far away from her son and two adult with him behind.

"Oh God hoping I'd never lost my way or else I've never ever getting back.Oh no,Ardeth will find me.He knew this place;he watched everything."

As she walk through deepest inside,accidently again knocking her back hard on the wall stone when she heard the similar whispered inside her head called out her name that she never think it will be happen again.

"Get out from my head,You dead that for sure!"

Leaving her research behind Evelyn running out from the deepest place back to Temple where's they assembled waiting for her.Ardeth notice her behind.

"Are you done?" She nod her head."Good.We should be going."

Later in evening at Carnahan's house."That child getting more and more like you everyday.Even i wasn't in here to watch all over but I suspected he is."

"You mean more attractive,sweet and devilishly charming."

"No,your son driving me crazy with those stupid question he'd like me to answering it while you in the kitchen." He think a bit,he spokes."Who's Peter Lorre."

Ardeth stayed for dinner in Carnahan's house as he stayed Dakota begin asking him weird questioned before taking his shower upstairs when Ardeth couldn't answer the question.Evelyn preparing the food and Jonathan nowhere to be seen for a while.Maybe he's on the back of the house.

"I don't know.All i guess that man is sweat alots.Dakota dinner is ready!"

Ardeth smiled drag the chair and sat on it."My a few time I got invited for dinner in Carnahan's.Not include in England.I missed the way you cooked compared than Mrs Applebum;hear they moved out."

"Yes,they lived nearest from us.But i can't hoping them to look after my house."

Before Ardeth could open his mouth to said any of word,his eyes locked someone at the frame door standing with the birds on top of the shoulder.Jonathan.He smirking seeing the moment.

"Get the bloody bird away from me,Ardeth!"

"For the last time and forever that bird as a name.Its..Ahmose."

Jonathan refused to called that bird,Ahmose.He spoke back." You teach your bird to be spoiled on me.His not Horace."

"I thought you hate,Horace."

"Seems his dead I feel guilty for him."

Evelyn rolled her eyes walked foward Jonathan with pieces of food for Ahmose,the birds flew away from on top of His shoulder."There.The birds gone.Ashamed on you Dakota saw everything." She pointed wheres Dakota sat.

"Wasn't my fault.I could be mental if the birds keep following me."

"Oh Jonathan.All the birds attaching to you doesn't hurt you or harm you.Act like adult." All of them taking their on seat,Evelyn spokes again."Now,please having your own way.I'm totally hungry.Don't stop me if I wasn't stop eating more and more." She smiled,starting to scoop the food inside her mouth.


	7. Chapter Six

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I could think about.I know what happen to me these passed years,he took me in,forcing to love and one day Dakota came into my life.Should I thank for him because he gave me Him."

She sipped her tea with sadly whispered voice tonereminisce about her past life changeling she through by herself.Yes she almost killed Dakota when he's in fetus,yes she losing her mind and yes for everything.After her birth she realising killing her own child doesn't bring her old life back;her life she wanted having a perfect husband then a child.A perfect family for her own without Imhotep.

"Ever since you had that dream,I haven't had a decent peacefully night sleep."

Jonathan rubs both of his temple slowly he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep on the couch while Ardeth lean his back on the frame door.After having a dinner,Dakota as usual sleep in his room at 10 while the adult at downstairs talking before going to sleep.

Ardeth gaze his eyes up on the peaceful dark sky,but his heart telling him something that's wasn't so peaceful enough;something bad happen will begin again.He felt the cold wind slapped his skin then he smiled.What an beautiful nature God create for their humble human on his earth.

"I feel like I've been here before,I know I've been here before."

He cuts Evelyn word without look at her."Corrections,Evie.Nobody's been here before,not in at least 3,000 years.Except for,Jonathan." He smirk,continue."Have you forgotten your face,your spirits resembled to the Pharaoh daughter,Nefertiri."

"I already forgot about her,Ardeth."

She scratch her back head,Nefertiri is her past life,and now she remember why Imhotep raped her for reason.He had love Nefertiri so much but she turned him down and her father the Pharaoh himself accusing Imhotep to covered up his crime,sentenced Him to suffer Hom Dai,the worst of Egyptian he received in his life.She put down the cup she held on the dining table,pushed the chair away from her and started to walk pacing around the room.

Jonathan already in his deep sleep,Ardeth notice she doing."You know,if you move that fast enough,you can almost write your name on the floor."

"I'm started to think that all this matter wasn't my fault.This is all that bitch,Nefertiri fault,if she hadn't turned him down or the Pharaoh not accusing him for his crime;he'd never had return to be like that.I'm not being raped nor pregnant by him and I lived happily without .."

"Dakota."

His word making Evelyn stop pacing around the room,she look up at him bitting her bottom lips.Ardeth was right,will she still happy if Dakota doesn't not existing in her life like right now.Will she still be happy without tiny arm,tiny little baby in her arm after the birth.Will she?

"Now i'm gonna asked you,Evie.If this incident not gonna happen in your life;Will you accept the faith that your son,Dakota doesn't born.True,his blood connected to Imhotep and true,you and Imhotep are meant to be together for enternity life as he vow to Egyptian God of Anubis who witness his dead when they buried him inside the sarcophagus.Will you be happy without Dakota."

Evelyn now breathing heavily almost losing her breath after Ardeth mentioning her if Dakota wasn't born;she bited her fingernails again she pacing around the room.Sometime her eye on sleepy Jonathan on the couch then to Him.

"For examples of Ancient word I remember and read from the book,'Whom disturb the relantionship between the two lovers shall drink from the Nile' what an word."

She frowned,"From the book? I've never heard that word.Is it true?" She stares."Doesn't sound too bad;River of Nile for the punishment what could that be so worst."

"You don't know what cursed will doing to you if that happen.The worst is,Death." He gazing his eyes out back up to the sky;the moon and sky suddenly change into unnatural thing he seen it before.The chilling cold wind again slapped his skin like trying to tell him something.He stand there watching the unature scene,not realising Evelyn stand beside him.

"What is it?" She spokes,together she see what Ardeth saw."What happen toward the sky and the moon.Rain?" She stares on Ardeth,he shakes his head no without answer."Probably rain." She shrugged turning her feet walk toward the stairs."Oh please have a sleep in here,Ardeth.Its already late night;Jonathan seems comfy on that couch you two can shares."

He slowly take a glance on Evelyn whom taking her steps upstairs straight toward her room.He now quickly shakes Jonathan body waking him up."I might need a company tonight but seems you too heavier to wakes and your sister asked to sleep in here.Please shut and lock the door,I'm leaving."

"Well goodnight."

Same night.Hamunaptra,City of the Dead.Men digging in the dark,see lights and men in distance.Men walking past and a man is pulling donkey.Men are working in spot-light with truck driving up hill.A map on table and man lays Book of the Dead on top of the map.

"The book of the Dead gives life."

A girl bringing the Book of Amun-Ra and laying it next to the other book."And the book of the living takes life away."

"I thought that was my job." He stares on her.

The girl smiled."Were getting close."

See men in tower with guns with spot-light searching.To men in pit digging.Men are digging with man behind them on edge of pit with gun.Curator is there,a truck drives into City.Curator with men digging in background.

"Did you acquire it?" Ground shakes and curator turns round.To hole where men stop the digging."Do not stop."

Back to men in hole who are looking at ground.Curator backs off,men in pit then see others and then to ground as it rises into a mound.The mound gets bigger,see mound and men from above.Mound is surrounded by workmen as they back further away,The mound as it still grows.Thousand of Scarabs pour out of it.The men scatter with Scarabs after them;men are scrambling out of hole,some covered in Scarabs.See man being eaten by the Scarabs and as he falls back into pit.

The girl walking away and said."We're getting very close." She see men in distance using flame throwers.Curator is looking behind him.

"We've found him." He and other men start to run in opposite direction.The curator shouts again."We've found him! weve found him." See them running toward crane.Crane is lifting something out of pit then being lowered to the ground.Curator hurries over to it and touches it."Out of the way. Its him, its him, its Imhotep."

The girl arrives at the thing.She looks at it and runs her hand over it.The curator said again."Now we must raise those who will serve him."

At time same time and place.Not far from the place,they being watched.Nor the Curator,the men even the girl notice whom being watching them doing.A man in hood watching,he turns to look over his shoulder and there is Ardeth Bay.


	8. Chapter Seven

The next morning,"Jonathan wake up! Did he sleep in here last night.I've told him to sleep in here because its already in night."

"Why you afraid of.He own this City he can sleep whenever he like." Jonathan yawning."What you cook for breakfast." He stretch his own body,before he suddenly felt asleep again."Where's Dakota."

Evelyn rolled her eyes,pointed out her finger at the wall clock.She show him what time is it."Is noon already.Ofcourse he's in Museum antiquities with Mr Hafez and no breakfast for you.Lunch almost ready." She walk toward the kitchen."Take your shower,Jonathan.You smell like rotten dead animal."

"I'd just expected your son having lunch with me but not he wasn't in here."

Meanwhile in Cairo Museum of Antiquities,Dakota were sitting front of Mr Hafez inside his office alone.He learn how Ancient does work before,the culture and everything about Egypt.Mr Hafez admired him as he admired his mother,Evelyn.He smiled.

"Ancient word of Curse,you can't spilled it out or mentioning,Dakota.That why you must know the meaning of the symbols they craved it on the tomb,on the Ancient wall or whatever source thing they craved;in Egypt most of is Ancient.If you got wrong word or trying to figure it out what word is then don't;a disaster or bad luck will come to you.Include the others."

"Spares my life." said Dakota continue read the book on his laps.

Mr Hafez ere amusing to looked at him with smiled never left upon his lips,his eyes locked on Dakota."Your mother did told me about the dream you having back in England.Is it true?" He breath."Is it true it calling your name for no reason."

"Like it known me before I was born.My mom said to ignored it and I did;perfectly it try to talked with me or show me something in my dream.I even try to figured it out what my mom hiding from me but I couldn't.She keep her secret like a war weapon inside."

Mr Hafez giggling then chuckled with nod."I don;t know about the secret she hiding from you as I knew her back years ago;she like to keep anything secret even she's in pain.Your uncle is the place she yearn,her mourn,her weep on his shoulder;the two sibling I've been know till its you."

"Gladly." Dakota glance over his wristwatch and is noon already."Its noon." His eye wide.

Mr Hafez knock the table gently."Go on.There's kebab waiting for you outside,just around the corner or you prefer something suitable for your throat."

"I can ate everything.I'm not picking about food." He pushed the chair gently then walk out from his office.

Later in evening,the Carnahan's having their dinner together.Jonathan weren't outside as usual with his losers friends.He lean back with full stomach but he keep eating more and more.

"How's your day with Mr Hafez today,Dakota." without stares,Evelyn waiting for Dakota to answer her question."Is he being nice to you?"

He nod."Kindly different man you talked to me what he's like.You use to said he use to be cold person but he wasn't."

"Maybe the years after my moving back in England he'd had changed." She breath."Not really I think,just remembered how you first met him in his Museum."

Dakota sipped his water."Cold."

Later night,Dakota and Evelyn were in their room asleep while Jonathan not.He pacing round the room for no reason till someone knocked the main door of the house asking him to open and he did revealed Ardeth himself front of him.

"I have bad feeling if you are here."

"You are." Ardeth eyes look at the stairs then back to Jonathan face."Are they sleep?" Jonathan nod,he continue."Come with me.There something you had to see and something you had to learn about." He turns his feet walk,then he look over his shoulder."I must warning you and keep your lips shut or else were death."

Somewhere in big Museum."I'm kind not understand why we need Him into our world? For what? what he can do if his awaken,Arthur." The curator name,Arthur smirking ignored one of his man question as he step foward then stood front of the object and began his chanting.

"Like an idiot person I talked to."

Began to hear the chanting,the light and men in Museum.Men are bowing,North Adewale the curator assistant the same man whom hold the Book of Dead last night.He and men walk through circle of torches;where's men bowing and see curator with them.Curator is chanting in Ancient egyptian.

Another part of Museum and lightening flashes to show silhoette of Ardeth and Jonathan coming in.They walk through room lightening flashing,they hear chanting in distance.Back to circle and object in centre with men bowing.

"For the last time.What we looking for in here." Without an answer or spokes back Ardeth and Jonathan walk through exhibits looking round,suddenly see them turn as Mummies rise up in coffins.Ardeth trying to avoid them but not for Jonathan."What the bloody mummies."

The two man go outside of Museum and storm,their eyes see object in centre of circle shadows of Ardeth and Jonathan appear on balcony on second floor.Lightening flashes and clearly see their faces.

Back to Curators chanting see object and it breaks open,hand comes out,North Adewale is kneeling and looks up.The object breaks apart,see Imhotep emerge,he jump down and walks around;see North Adewale and everyone with his own eyes.Men and Curator on knees,then to Mummy.

(Ancient Egyptian language) "What years is this?"

(Ancient Egyptian language) "It is the year of the,Scorpion."

(Ancient Egyptian Language) "Truly?"

(Ancient Egyptian language) "Yes."

Finally he's back.Imhotep back to life but this his not he's been awaken for.All he chase after is Evelyn Carnahan his former lovers of Princess Nefertiri and his son into his life.Back at the second floor balcony where's Ardeth and Jonathan stood.

"You know,a couple a years ago,this would had seemed really strange to me;how I wonder why they bring Him up."

Jonathan shocked."You hear them! They talked about the Scorpion years thing!" His tone almost shouting at Ardeth but he keep it calm afraid they will hear from down there especially Imhotep.

"I don't believed they bring Imhotep back because of the Scorpions years."

Jonathan snorts."Now you called him by his first name.What's wrong with you,Ardeth."

"There's must be something I need to find out what they really mean to bring Him back." He stares on Jonathan face for a while then back to them."Keep this secret from your sister.Not to mentioned her what you saw today."

"Why! Evelyn have right to know about it!"

Ardeth grit his teeth glaring at him."Keep your voice low down.Or you really wanted to met Him down there;I could helped you arrange the meeting with Him if you want.Just down there not so far."

"Forget it.Now sending me home." Jonathan breath and he almost losing his mind."What should I do to protect two of them."

Ardeth patted Jonathan shoulder gently,calmy him down he spokes."My friend.He wouldn't hurt your sister nor your niece.He's must be happy what he'll do before.His a Father now.Just now..." He look down back to them.

"It just beginning again."


	9. Chapter Eight

A weeks later,Imhotep fully restored having grown powerful over his kill.He stand front of the window,eyes gazing out to see the City he had knew.The place of memories he had with Evelyn.How is she now in his thought and mind,how will she look right now,more and grown beautiful as usual even he didn;t met her yet again.Will she remembered him again.

"My lord?"

A small knocked behind the door waking his dream up.Without to look whom was behind the door,Imhotep hear the door being swung wide open and close behind;the Curator himself take a slowly step foward him and stand a bit away from Imhotep large back body.Curator lips stutter to speaks but he must.He must to explained about the world right now to Him.

"My lord."

Imhotep take a slowly turn to face the Curator.He quickly bowed to Imhotep in fear and sweating started to dripped both side of his cheek.Imhotep realising how so fear he was to him.Is he so cruel and evil before.

"Rise." Imhotep command the Curator.His eyes studies him."What your name?"

The curator swallowed his own saliva deep inside his throat before he speaks."Arthur my liege.Nolan Arthur." He bowed again.

"Tell me what the reason you..bring me back into this world,Arthur."

The curator spoke back."Nothing,my Lord."

"Nothing.That's is not the answer I wanted to hear from your lips of my question."

The curator bowed in apologise."Forgive me my Lord.I don't mean for nothing nor even to harm you my Lord."

Imhotep smirking starting to circling round the Curator as he can feel and senses how afraid this man was to him."Are you try to rise the Scorpion king himself,find the bracelets and control the world that's why you brough me here to life."

"I don't mean nothing my Lord." The curator both knee touch down on the ground,not wanting eye to eye with Imhotep whom still circling round him."Forgive me my Lord."

"Stop apologise.If you nothing mean on me then why you bring me to life." He breath."Just a simple answer from yours,Arthur.Why?"

Before the Curator could speaks more,he covered both of his eyes as the sandstorm coming out from Imhotep suddenly disappear bolt out from the room to nowhere.The curator stand watch the sandstorm appear on the floor but he's gone;an heavy running footstep at the hallway outside sudden bargin inside the room.

"What happen?"

The curator plopped himself on the single couch breathing and more breathing.His eye look up at North Adewale."What do you think I'm okay."

"He didn't hurt you am I."

The curator slowly walk toward the window."He didn't hurting me but he asked why I bring him back into this world."

"Then what you said 'Oh yes I did because I'm fucking want to control the universe,after I got what I want I return you back into Underworld' Is that what you said to him."

The curator snorts."I didn't.I don't get any chance to explain to him as I afraid he would kill me like he'd kill the others a weeks ago.Do you think I will survive if I with him."

"Well he doesn;t hurting you that's mean he does not have any attention to hurt anyone.Just think the way he spokes to you,is he mad? Wasn't.He's fine just gone to nowhere together with his sandstorm he brought." North Adewale look around the room,messed with the sandstorm."You better preparing brave yourself to answers his next questions,before his come back and asked you the same question again."

Dakota in the market alone without his mother or his uncle.He like to being in Museum with Mr Hafez,lots of thing he had learn from him.Now time is noon as usual he walk toward the market to find something he would eat before returning to Museum.

"Young boy,buying an apple are you?"

Dakota look up at the Bakery man smile at him as he row the bread on the plate to be displayed for customer."Maybe yes maybe not.How much for the bread,Sir."

"Why don't you take a look inside there's a plenty of bread you can choose from." Said the Bakery man watch Dakota take his step inside.Amusing to see different bread,muffin and everything it made with flour,milk,eggs and what so ever inside it.The bakery man touch back of his body."Amazing huh."

Dakota giggling."There's a plenty pattern of bread I can choose for my lunch."

"Most of the bread also have their own flavour."

" Really,Do you have chocolates?"

He paid the Bakery for his bread,notice the Bakery man stares,studies him for a while.He spokes."You remind me someone I know,Boy."

"Who?"

"Someone i know.What are you doing wondering around all by yourself at your age without adult company."

He'd just smile."I'm not wondering around.I just having my lunch that's all;I'm from the Museum by the way,studies."

"Hafez? the Museum? are you his son." Dakota shakes his head no,he'd totally not related blood with Hafez.Mr Hafez face looks like an Arabian man and he look like English boy;which part is the same."No.Then who you son belongs too."

The bakery man continue studies Dakota and then he know who he dealing with."Are Jonathan Carnahan son?"

"Jonathan Carnahan is my Uncle.His sister is my mother."

The bakery man gasping cover his mouth with his right palm hand,shocking hear the news he just hear.The boy who stand in front of his is Evelyn Carnahan son.Been so long he didn't met her till she and her brother to moves back in England.

"I'll see.Evelyn's son.No wonder you were from Hafez museum,you know your mother used to work with him."

He nod."Yes,i know.One day I would become just like my mother but not trying to destroyed the Library like my mother did before."

The bakery man chuckle."Yes,your mother use to Hafez told me.I can't believe I met her son before her.How's your mother?"

"She doing great do you know her."

He nods."The clumsiness women who worked with Hafez,the only one successful Egyptologist women in England and Egypt. Yes,we all knew her.And a famous manipulate,materialistic,crazy,and all behave he had is your uncle,Jonathan.And yes.We all knew him too."

"Quite famous my family is."

"Among us,Yes."

Dakota extended his hand and the Bakery man shakes it."In that case I'm,Dakota Carnahan."

Moment later,Dakota in his way walk back toward the Museum while eating his bread,sudden there's a large tall man blocking his way.He look up as the sun completely blocking the man face and the sun making him in tears.

"Excuse me.I'm trying to walk in here.Will you get out of my way,do you mind."

The man just smile,wearing long black suits with hoodie behind his neck,slowly he bending down one of his knee same level as Dakota.Revealing who the man is,he spoke.

"What your name,Son."

Dakota snorts."I'm not supposed to talk with the strangers as my mother told me too."

"If we told our each other name we won't be a strangers anymore."

Dakota studies him."You look like someone I can trusted,Sir.But seems you wanted to know my name and everyone know my family well.So? I'm Dakota Carnahan." He extend his hand to him hoping he would take it and yes he too introducing himself.

"Imhotep."


	10. Chapter Nine

A days later,at the same time Dakota having his own lunch.He like spending his time in Museum than at house,Evelyn be more happy soon he'd will be become like her one day that she wanted to but she doesn't like to force her son to be like who or what he want to become,a doctor,a lawyer its all in Dakota hand to make an decision.

"Hello."

Dakota look up as he bumped into someone.He sigh."Doesn't you have a work to do today,Imhotep."

"I'am.To see you." He smiled."Lunch,there's a Kebab stores if you wish to know."

"I know already Mr Hafez told me and its delicious.Have you tried it before." Imhotep shakes his head no."Well you should try it.People in this City love that Kebab very much,if the Kebab stores is close people like a walking dead walk around in here."

He tried to walk passed Imhotep but being stop,Dakota look up again."Exactly what you want,Imhotep.I'm busy."

"Perhaps you knew about me a bit."

Dakota shakes head."No, I don't think so,sorry.Why,are you an artist or something." He blinked and Imhotep keep his smile."Should i be proud to find you or cheering you."

"Shall not.I'm not an artist or something you thought.I'm a Priest.High Priest Imhotep."

Dakota nod understand with apologetic face as he been rude toward the Priest.He bowed then look at Imhotep face back."He's probably waiting for me.I must go.I'm sorry to be rude on you,Father."

"Doesn't matter,Child." He smile.

"I will asked my mother to go to Church so then we could met again in there."

Imhotep bowed half."Is your decision actually.If your mother doesn't want to go to Church don't forced her.As long she loyal to God she would be forgive."

"I understand.Thank you.I'll see you around again,Father." He ran,Imhotep watched him.

Mr Hafez stand middle of the crowd waiting for Dakota,both of his hand on his back.His mind in his worries thought afraid something bad happen toward Dakota and Evelyn will kill him if she find out.His eyes were searching his small figure running toward him and yet he did after waiting for a minute;sigh gladly finally this boy show up.

"Where'd have you been?"

He panted patted his chest."I'm sorry.There's priest I talked to for a moment.I met him before I didn;t know I will meet him again today."

"Very well.Have you already eating your lunch." Dakota nod."Very e inside."

Somewhere in Cairo.Imhotep just got back from the market where he had met his own son twice in his life.He's so happy to see him again today,wondering if truly he brought his mother to met him;what would be her reaction to see him again after this time.She had kill him once.

"My lord?" The curator slowly open his door then close it behind.He then walk foward with bowed as he stood behind Imhotep back then he look up only to see Imhotep back again.He didn't bother to see the Curator behind it but the Curator can see Him smile with sigh.

"What is the reason you brought me back to life,Arthur.I've been waiting you to answer but you didn't." He look over his shoulder."Why,Arthur."

The curator bowed again."My lord,as I said.I didn;t mean no harm on you.There's a reason why I brought you back to life.I did it because I want you to have a chance to life in our world;that should you deserve better than your former life.I've been read about you and I don't think this is unfair for you too of what the Pharaoh did."

"I life so then I can have my chance to life by my own.Family,wife and child is that you mean it for me." He now look straight at the curator face,he can see so many time the curator swallow his own saliva deep inside his throat,he smiled."Thank you,Arthur."

The curator blink in shocked for the first time High Priest Imhotep people fear for thanking him.He bowed again."Pleasure is mine my Lord.I hoped you understand what life is."

"I did."

The curator blink again."You did my Lord.How?"

"I found my son,Arthur.And he's totally look like his mother."

"How that sure the child you met is your son my Lord."

Imhotep grin."I can feel it.I can scent him like the way I scent his mother.Named it Dakota." He sigh."There's a lot a thing you must know about me,Arthur.Once i life before but I've been dead twice till now is my third time I life again."

"Oh my Lord.I didn;t know that.How? how that's possible you convict a child with one of the woman in here." He breath."Tell me everything my lord."

Moment later after the Curator hear Imhotep stories about how he and Evelyn met.But not of her pregnancy because he already dead for so long."If is true my Lord.You have right to claimed him."

"I did ruin his mother life by my obsession.I do not attempt to take my son away from her again.She will hated me if I do that,because I want her to love me the way I love her;I love her very much.But why she didn't understand how I feeling."

He then sank is body on the chair follow by the Curator infront of him."I'd just want to be part of their life."

"If i may know who the child mother my Lord."

He stares up."What you gonna about it." Imhotep grit his teeth in anger."Trying to kill her,steal her away from me.Tell me what you gonna do to her if I tell you who she is."

"My lord.Perhaps i could talked to her that's all.I could conviced her to love you."

"No.I don;t like you forced her to love me without her willing.Enough i hurt her before."

The curator seems helpless for a bit but sake of Imhotep he'd will do anything."So what now my Lord."

"Soon,Arthur.But i must met his mother first then I will claimed both of them with my own.I will never ever letting her go again as I get her no matter what how she tried to avoid me.Nothing couldn't keep us apart!"

The next morning.Jonathan parked the car aside,the Carnahan's out from the car.Evelyn can see how hate Jonathan toward the Church."I hate Church! How dare you asking me to go."

"For sake of God lovers,Jonathan.You can resist it.God will punished you if you said it again." She breath smell the environment."Beside you can't skip Church so much.This is our family opportunity to confess our lots of Sin."

Jonathan growled."I'm a Demon,Evie.A demon not bowed to God."

"Hush,JONATHAN! People are stares you the way you spokes." She look up as the bell church tolling,quickly she take Dakota hand with her."Lets go."

Jonathan look up at the bell."I'm gonna losing my mind.The sound of the Bell creep me out." Then he follow Evelyn step behind.Half an hour later,Dakota tilted his neck looking for someone,Evelyn notice she touch his laps.

"Who you were looking for." She whispers.

"A priest I know back in market.He's supposed to be in here as I said to bring you in here and met him.But he wasn't in here."

Evelyn frowned."A priest? As i know the priest you were looking for is standing right front of us.Is it Him." Dakota shakes his no."Well,he's the Priest they all know."

"Maybe he wasn't from this Church."

Later night,Dakota trying to sneak out without Evelyn and Jonathan know.The whole house is dark,tip toes his feet not to be hear by them but his thought is wrong;Evelyn is in the kitchen having her late night snacks.

"Excuse me young man where'd do you think you going?"

He sudden lean on the wall shocking after hear her.His eyes wide open while his hand looking for the switch on the wall."Mom,what are you doing?"

"Exactly i asked you.Where you going."

"Nothing.Do i look like I'm going out." Evelyn nod her head,he continue."I think i need fresh air outside I can't sleep and my room suddenly feel like I life in Hell."

"Its already night,Dakota.If you want it I company you outside.Lets have mother and son walking night together." She suggest but Dakota refused.

"No,mom.I need to be alone I think."

Moment later,he had arrive in market alone.The place so quiet without people around,cold wind slapped onto his skin;he look around.The place he met Imhotep;nowhere to be seen of him,he tried to walk back but ..

"Dakota?" Imhotep watched him.He'll do worried about his son safety.Why is he doing in here alone without his mother company."What are you doing in here.Is late night already."

"You weren't there."

He blinked."You mean in Church that today you and your family attented to." He smiled."Come,lets spending out time together as a Father and son." Before Dakota could speaks any word of Imhotep,his body sudden lifted and being brought to somewhere place he haven't seen it before.The light shine out,his eyes see the visions.

The picture move over desert to Karnak.It stop,Dakota looks around as sudden they back to market.He gasp."What was that?"

"Ahm Shere." He smiled.

"Dakota!?"

He turn to look behind his eyes saw Ardeth but then he turn to look front wheres Imhotep stood and he's gone.He had gone without saying anything about Ahm Shere.Ardeth approach."Who you talking too?" He looks up back then to Dakota."Come.Is late night.You don't know what they capable to do to you." He watch Dakota walk passed him,he then follow him behind.He know who Dakota talked too,his own father,Imhotep.His eyes saw him fully restored,but does he know who Imhotep is to him?

"Found your boy in market,alone."

Evelyn quickly approach foward."I let him.He wanted to I try to get him company but he refusing.What can I do to stop him." She breath asking Dakota go straight toward his room and he did as she told.Ardeth take a sit on the couch.

"Coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee but plain water would be great." She nod,quickly she walk inside the kitchen and then out with glass of water to him.She hand him the glass he took it and sipped it till drain.He put down the glass on top of the table."You shouldn't letting him out alone without adult company,you risking his life."

Evelyn chuckled."He'd just went out that's all.And beside nothing could harm him in here we've been moved in here at least passed a month."

"True." He suddenly sigh should he said about where Dakota been,or should he said that her son met his own father."I'm not gonna said this but I must.Your brother knowing too and I'm the one who asked him not to tell you to but seems is too late."

She giggling."Too late about what.What are you talking,Ardeth." She stares on his eyes and he too stares on her eyes."Ardeth you scared me.Tell - tell me.Tell me what my Dakota had done this late night." Her lips stutter and waits what word Ardeth spilled out about.

"Ardeth."

He breath heavily,locked his eyes on her."Imhotep."


	11. The Son Chap's Ten

Its been a days after Evelyn hear the from Ardeth lips about Imhotep returning,she shut herself away from the people,without eating and drink at the kitchen.It makes Jonathan worries about her especially her son Dakota.Ardeth lean his side body at the enterance frame door,arm at his chest and his eyes locked at the stairs hoping Evelyn coming down and met them.But his wishes not be granted that she doesn't want to come out either.

"My fault because I tell her.I asked you not to tell her but I did;because Imhotep could take him that night.My apologies."

"No,you did the right thing.If you wasn't there that night Imhotep did take him away from us." Jonathan look at the stairs,he spokes back."About my sister you don't have to worry about it,she should thanks you for saving Dakota from his own father."

Meanwhile at Imhotep place.the Curator on the chair inside his room reading History book of Egyptian;he turned the page to learn more.He then reach the tea cup on his right side on top of the coffee table and sipped it.He could hear a heavy footstep walk at the hallway and stop right front of his door and knock it.

"Come in." The door swung wide open revealed North Adewale at the door."What is it?" He shut the door behind walk foward the Curator."Is he okay."

"Clearly you know he locked himself inside his room.Should i asked you what happen."

The curator laid down the book at his laps he sank his back on chair as he's eyes on North,he asked him take a seat front of him to hear shocking news out from Imhotep lips himself."He's had child.A son." He breath."And he already met the boy."

"Son.He had a son? when? and how that sure that boy belong to him did he take DNA test."

The curator stares."You know how capable him toward the world Adewale.He scent him."

"Like dracula? by the blood."

"I don't know.But the thing is the boy live with his mother and he wants them both."

Adewale frowned."Should we helped him?"

Before the curator spokes back the two man hear Imhotep door close it behind,the curator quickly take a look of him."You said he is in his room."

"What!? we both know he locked himself inside.Did he hear us?"

The curator shrugged take a big step bolt out from his room then walk toward Imhotep room;he knock gently not to make him anger."My lord,are you out before?" He saw Imhotep stood front the window again,he step inside approach him from behind,he stood."Are you alright my Lord or you hungry.I will asked them cook for you as you desired what to eat."

"No need it and thank you,Arthur.I'd just need to see this view that I've been missing a lot in my whole life."

The curator take a step front a bit."Kind a different view from your passed life my Lord.There's technology we used." He breath continue."If you wishes to know about our new world there's someone could helped you for that."

"Teaching me?"

"Yes my Lord.If you want it I bring her to you."

Imhotep smirking."She's then." He look over his shoulder."Send her in." The curator quickly bolt out from the room;in moment later he's back with young beautiful woman at his side.The same woman whom hold the Book of the Living along side with North Adewale.She smile look at Imhotep.

"I introduce you this is Miss Zahur Aziza Chione.She will lead you into your new world,our learning,our social and culture.Since 18 years old she's with me and she my fellow friend daughter."

She bowed to Imhotep with smile she stares on his eyes."My lord."

"Do not afraid of him,Child."

"I'm not afraid of him,Sir." She smile again."I'll be gladly to assist you my Lord."

Imhotep smirking as he turning his body looking at her."Hoping you did your best to amused me with your intelligent like Arthur's said.If you're are not death waiting for you."

"I will not doubt you my Lord.I'll do my best as I can."

"Interesting you are." Imhotep then look at the curator."Should i trust you both?"

The curator look at her then back to Imhotep,he bowed."My lord if I attempt to kill you again I did already but now you are here safe with me and outsider.We are not to hurt or harm you my Lord."

"I'll take the word."

Imhotep look back at the window,the two of them take a step back out from the room leaving him alone.He can read her thought knowing what she want from him.Love.She want his love,her desires and passion;but all that matter his heart still belong to Evelyn and Dakota.Think how will him get them two back at his side.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Night called somewhere in Cairo, Ardeth touch one of his man on the shoulder as his eyes look around the City.He asked."How's the watched?" His man shakes his head."Then keep watch.We don't know what He capable to do." Another of his man approached behind he asked too."Well?"

"Nothing as usual, no dark army's or Anubis army's had been arisen for now.The City have been protected from Imhotep too." He said waiting for the respone."Most of the City we watch without sleep, tell me did he really wakes."

Ardeth nod.He look at his face."I saw with my own eyes.The curator rise him again.I don't know why but there must be something he want from that Priest."

"Anubis!?"

"I'm not sure.Maybe or no one know." He then look up at the dark sky as his eyes see his bird, Ahmose approaching him and stood on his right shoulder quietly. No bitting or what."Ahmose seems fine after his watching,if not he will squeak makes the whole City hear him up from the sky.And wakes people of the City."

His man sigh."I don't believe He will back with the Curator helped, all of us trying to relocate his place day and night and no nothing.That man is invincible."

"He wasn't invincible.Just we don't see it by our eyes." He breath continue."Back to your position and do find this man I don't want this City destroyed twice he used too. Protect the family and protect all of us."

Another days later, Evelyn seems forget that Imhotep had living by now. She drove the car belongs to Jonathan and he nowhere to be seen to school.Since they live in here this is the first time she sending Dakota too school as the complicated rules she and Dakota must through it before he got accepted.

"Do i have to!?"

"If you want to be like me as an Librarian you must learn something before you capable. I do not want you makes a mistake like I did before, lacking of experience what so ever." They both arrived at school, Evelyn parked the car aside the road with smile she stares on Dakota face."Dakota, since we arrive month ago I have been trying to get you in school and they accepted with open arm. I bet this school different than England, in here they don't get bullies and everything just fine; and you will like it."

Dakota shrugged he open the door he look over his shoulder. "I'll tried."

"The finest school you will make it I'll promise you." She smile watch him close the door then walk. " God, he's hates me!" She muttered, drove the car straight to Annette's restaurant. Later she arrive she order her usual food and the two girl having a talk for their future life.

With the papers at the hand Annette look up. " Why don't you worked with Hafez back? you the one who told me that he will waiting for your returning."

"I think I'm gonna be an explorer like my father, traveling around the world break the mystery behind the History and maybe someday I could change the theories what people discovered before."

"Are you trying to change the History!?"

Evelyn nod. "Maybe yes maybe not.My father is an explorer that he met my mother.But death take they two away from us." She sigh continue. "And i can't blame the faith." She sank her body while Annette buried her nose on the paper she said.

"There's lot of work you can choose beside to be an Explorer. I'm running out of options for you, Evelyn."

Evelyn snorts again. "Oh please. I'll take everything it won't be so bad having a different job."

She check it again then she look up with bright smile."Oh,this is new coming and is not far from your home.But you might need to do something about your wardrobe,for this one.Care and companionship for a disabled man."

Evelyn snorts said. "What kind of care?"

"Need someone to drive,feed and assist six months fixed term contract.Oh! and it's good money." She correct the word. "It's actually excellent money. This is the fifth time they tried to recruit.They're desperate and there's nothing on here about needing skills it's perfect for you beside to be an Egyptologist."

"Yeah!?"

Annette nod. "I know it's not how you like to dress is this like how to dress?! It me very well in 1983 like we were there styles change, love, but smart."

"I had a son and yeah." She smiled. "Dakota went to school today so I have a lot spending my time, activities while his in school." She shrink her eyes thinking. "Maybe you were right I think its better ideas assign this job for my own.Changing plan."

In moment later while the two woman still talking and laugh, Evelyn corner eyes see something that makes her whole body shivering like an ice cold wrapped all around her curving body. Goosebumps she felt behind her neck, she look at Annette for a bit and slowly her eyes look surround the place and theres someone standing not so far from where'd she sat.

She shrink her eyes pushed away her view from the crowd people walking by passed and there both of her eyes widen, Imhotep. He were there for sake Heaven she saw him there staring at her with seducing smile he used to, gasped she tried reach her breath.

"Are you alright!?" She reach her limits breath as Annette touched her arm asking her if she alright, Evelyn stares her for a moment before she take a glance to see Him. Gone! He gone from her sight and the view from the crowd people. "Are you nuts! who you stares for!?"

Evelyn with fake smile she said. "Nothing.Nothing i'm fine.Just practicing some my acted if the disabled person who want my entertainment. Spending my time with them with stupid acted and jokes."

"Unbelievable. Not kind like that you scared. Sudden you were acted like stone or statue or something."

Later in night, Evelyn with smiled she told the family about having a job beside the History, librarian or something connected to Ancient. How willing it she is to worked with disabled person and cares for. She smiled. "I guess my part to be an Explorer not on my side. I'll take this chance for a while maybe I could read it to them."

"Evie stop! Disabled person. Are you insane to tell the stories how the Ancient works? forget it. Try something to cheer disabled person up, like fantasy story, classical stories, love stories beside the Ancient could ruin your life the way we are."

Evelyn quickly shut Jonathan lips by covered both of her hand on his lips. She looked around so was him afraid Dakota who sleep upstairs could hear them two about it; he'd still don't know about Imhotep his father returning. "You idiot! Lucky he's asleep."

"I'm just saying." He breath pushed away Evelyn hand from his lips. "Don't read that Ancient thing, enough already he's returning now. That wasn't our fault but that man fault."

Evelyn nod agree. "I'm gonna killed him if I saw him again. I knew that man. He also have his loyal assist name, Adewale; I figured that I saw him with young woman she quite beautiful. Hope so she working with him too and I also hoped so that Priest will falling in love with her immediately so then me and Dakota will lives happily together without him."

"Why so sure about your word my dear sister?" She blinked, Jonathan said again. "That man will not forget you, are you forget what Ardeth said before?" She blinked again. "He was with him, with Dakota that night that we never knew lucky Ardeth was there; that for sure we won't be see Dakota anymore if he did."

She sigh and breath she stares at the stairs with sadly eyes. "You were right." She rose from where she seat walk toward the stairs, she look over her shoulder said. "But still Dakota is mine not Him and I'll make sure he won't get near my son if he did!?" Her tone makes Jonathan look his behind waiting her to said more word and she did. "I'll killed him twice!"

With crazy maniac laugh Evelyn ran upstairs till she reach the upper then he hear she slammed the door hard with her laugh Jonathan still can hear from the downstairs. He muttered. "You're getting more maniac Evelyn since your first birth." He chuckled shakes his head.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Daily in morning as usual Evelyn prepared the breakfast for the family she asked Jonathan sending Dakota to school while she taking her own way taking a bus toward her new job place; she also asked Jonathan preparing their dinner in case she's late. And he nod agree with kissed goodbye to her. The family went to separated ways. An later as arrival in the City center of Cairo's she walk toward the uphill of the Swanson's house what they called themself; as she reach the gate she breath heavily, sucking the air of her tired climbing the highest hill by her own she muttered.

"I totally need Cardio." In minute, she rang the bell and the gate suddenly wide open itself. She look around properly she take step walk straight to the main door; before she reach the knob or knock the door half open asking her to entered and she did. "Hello!" Her eyes again look around, amused to see Ancient property displayed around the house, and caught her eyes to see lots of book displayed at the bookshelf. "Oh my lord!"

She locked her eyes till, "You must be, Evelyn Carnahan." A quick turn she look her back there's a mid age woman probably the mother's standing at the upper stairscase without smile, slowly she make her way down walk foward Evelyn. "I'am Julia Swanson.Please, come with me."

"Okay.!"

She follow behind, the two woman sat on the couch. " Do you have any experience of care giving?"

" Um,I've never done it,but I had a son.I'm sure I could learn."

" You have a son? Have you realise that's a lots different between a child care and grown up care? and do you have experience with quadriplegia?"

Evelyn chuckled. " Eh,no. My son is perfectly health."

"Ms Carnahan, we are talking about complete loss of the legs and very limited use of the arms and hands. Would that bother you?"

"Not as much as it'd bother him.Obviously. So?" Evelyn totally lose her word, she know she had no experience about paralyzed person to be care of but. "Sorry, No! I didn't No, uh! No, I..."

"Are you alright?"

She look up. "Um,I'm just a little hot.Do you,do you mind if I take off my jacket?"

"This is Egypt as I know this place covering with cold winter. Your previous employer here says you are a warm, chatty and life enhancing presence with a lot of potential."

"Yes, I paid him.Heh."

"Quite. Impressive that you learn such an Ancient History perhaps I could use your skills on me and my family. You work with Hafez and I knew him." She chuckled continue. "What is like working with him, Ms Carnahan."

"Most of my friends who worked there been yelled by Him include me but they do love him very much like our own father. I had no parent, Mrs Swanson. I life with my brother and my son. The two of my precious in my life that I had."

Evelyn can see the Swanson smile she studies her, beautiful like her name. "I can see how love yours toward your family by your speaks." She then smirked continue. "So what exactly do you want to do with your life?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you have aspirations for a career or a professional dream you wish to pursue?"

"Um..well.."

Swanson's grin, "Ms Carnahan, why should I employ you,instead of say, the previous candidate?"

"Um--"

"Really? You can't think of a single reason I should employ you?"

She blinked fastly said. "Well no -- yes, Mrs Swanson. I -- I'm -- I'm, I'm a fast learner.And I'm never ill, and I only live on the other side of the castle. And -- and, I am stronger than I look and I make a mean cup of tea. I'm also brave too.. I'm a fighter."

"You know, there isn't much that can't be solved by a decent cup of tea."

She blinked again. "No, not that I'm saying that your husband's paraplegia, quadriplegia could be solved by -- "

"My husband?" Swanson now blinked her eyes too. "It's my son."

Evelyn lips suddenly stutter for nothing. "Your son?" She said wanted to sank her back body deeply on the couch but reminding the wasn't her; she forget it.

"Nizam was injured in a road accident two years ago."

"Ah, I'm sorry, when I am nervous, I just say stupid stuff. I'm just popping out. Heh."

Sudden the man of the Swanson family, Nicholas Swanson approaching from a far, he saw Evelyn sat on the couch with his wife he said. "Ah,another interviewee?" He's about ready to going out while Evelyn just sat there in nervous feeling.

"Will you be back this evening?" said the Wife.

"I'll do my best." He stares slowly step foward them. "Why, do you need me for something?"

The wife smile. "No darling."

His eyes then on Evelyn. "Hello, I am, Nicholas, Nizam's father."

"Ah, yeah.Evelyn Carnahan." The two met shakes hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

Keeping her smile Mr Swanson turning his feet walk. "See, you later darling." He turn the knob swung the door open then close it behind him. Evelyn fake giggle she turn to look at his wife waiting for the answer from her lips and she did.

"So, would you like the job?"

Evelyn smile her eyes widen. " Yes ! "

"Can you start immediately?"

" Yes !"

Mrs Swanson rose up from the couch then slowly she walk. "Good. Then let's go and meet Nizam."

"No, Yes, but i --" She couldn't resist or said anything more as the wife walk leaving her behind, Evelyn chase tip toes from her behind as she continue to speak about her son matter.

"The hours are from 8 to 5, Monday to Saturday. If for whatever reason you're running late because of your son or you need to leave early call me to let me know."

She nods agree." Yeah."

"I must stress that Nizam should not left alone for longer than 15 minutes."

"Ay."

Swanson's sudden stop her track, Evelyn bumped her back till she fell off back on the ground. Swanson stares on her. "And uh -- you might want to wear something a little less revealing."

"This is my best friends ideas I don't know why but -- oh, yes, of course." She smile.

They two continue walking as the Swanson said. "This is the annex it was the stables, before we had them adapted for Nizam. I will give you a set of car keys and put you on the insurance." She said as show round the house. "Charles will show you how to use the ramp." She keep continue. "There is a bathroom in here, the tea and coffee are in this cupboard here, you're welcome to help yourself." She point. "In the fridge." She point again. "You and Nizam can work out your level of interaction yourselves. Obviously well, I would hope that you could get on. I would be nice if he could think of you as a friend rather than a paid professional." She stares at Evelyn. "Do you have any questions?"

"No." A fake smile she shown.

The wife continue again. "Then let's introduce you to Nizam. He should be dressed by now." She sigh. "He has good days and bad days."

"Oh Mrs Swanson, I won't let you down."

"Good."

The two woman walk, she slide the door open revealed the back of her son and Charles stand a bit away from Nizam doing his chores. Evelyn not giving a smile studies the man of Swanson's son, he sat on the wheelchair most of it he barely do nothing. "I have someone to meet you. Nizam, this is Evelyn Carnahan."

"I'm Evie." She smile, slowly Nizam turn his own wheelchair pacing Evelyn and he sudden pretending to be a sick man, a man whom having a stroke disease making Evelyn smile sudden fade away in shocked.

"Nizam, Nizam!" Mrs Swanson tone harsh makes him stop. "Nizam please!?"

Nizam smirked he said. "Hello Evelyn Carnahan. I am Nizam Swanson." He said look down at Evelyn skirts as she trying to pull down a little bit, realise what she wears to much revealing. "You appear to have a problem with your skirt."

"Ms Carnahan, Charles will talk you through Nizam's routines and equipment."

"You don't have to talk across me, mother. My brain isn't paralyzed yet." He then locked his eyes on Evelyn, knowing what she will said to him.

"I'm Evie."

"Yeah, you already said that."

The Swanson's son a very handsome man to look at his age probably as same like hers, she blushed a bit. She continue studies him, notice he also studies her too. "Shall I make us all a cup of tea."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Later at night, the Carnahan gather round and Ardeth to. He came to visit a while usually he like lean at the framed door and his eyes locked at the sky. He hear Evelyn talked about the Swanson's. "He had accident back two years ago, he sat on the wheelchair, the family hired personal doctor for him and everything I must learn." She breath. "He makes me kind a idiot mother in the universe."

"So they know you unmarried but have a son?"

"Yes. What kind of question is that, Ardeth."

He chuckled said. "I knew the family. most of his babysitting for a days, at least weeks they suddenly quit without turning back."

"I'm not babysitting him."

He look. "Oh you're not. so you take care of him." chuckled. "A car hit him. my man said he'd just out from his house garage ride a bike then --" sigh. "Since that he completely hold the tittle of disable man. his brain and air kept him alive -- Allah still love him." breath. "Allahu Ma'ana," Ardeth walk out.

"Trust me he know everything about our family dear sister. he'd Medjai remember."

at the same time. Imhotep stand front of his window room again. his eyes are locked on the view night of Egypt. beautiful. he always said that. beautiful. most precious view he hadn't seen. the light. the building. like a routine. no Dakota or Evelyn on his side. soon or later he will claimed them both. like it or not. he will forced if he had too. they are his.

"My lord?" he knew the voice belong to. without turning to look on his back. the voice spokes again. "It's already midnight. my Lord. didn't you asleep." also without his response she spoke back. "Tomorrow I will walk with you out from this place as I will teach you everything you want to know in our world. there's a lot you have been missing in your life. my Lord."

nod. "Thank you. Miss Chione. for your service." he shut his lips for a while then he spoke back. "Have you ever desired to have your own family. Miss Chione."

"Certainly my Lord. I can wait to be a mother for my children. they must be waiting for me in Heaven to be born right now. seeing their mother working hard so much. till she forgot her love life."

Imhotep nods understand put both of his hand behind his back. exhaling. he smell the mother of nature he missed so. "You should. children is a gives from God's. I must take my another step forward to enter in my family issues. my own family I desires for with my loves one. mother of my son."

She doesn't know what Imhotep talked about as she knew. Imhotep is her first love since she had laid her eyes on him. no other man couldn't compete his handsome face. broad shoulder. massive body he had. make her desires to touch him and make him her alone. forever.

"Isn't it. Miss Chione?"

quickly she snapped her thought dreaming about Imhotep afraid she will get caught by him. "Yes. my Lord." she bowed.

"You may go." he said.

quick turn her feet. she bilt out from his room. as she walk at the corridor. she burst inside Arthur's room. she saw him sat back on his board bed. reading. does this old man always reading? she thought. never had a tired eyes. what's wrong with him. her eyes glance at the wall clock. exactly at 12.15am. she supposed to sleep by now. but there's something she like to know about Imhotep from Arthur.

"Arthur."

"Haven't you ashamed suddenly burst inside my room. Miss Chione." snort. continue. "What if I were naked? would you like to see me naked."

snorts from her. she spokes. "Disgusting old man. I'm not interested the way you naked. and I don't care."

"Then exactly what you want."

"Him. our Lord. Arthur."

"What about him?"

"Everything."

he laid tge book down beside. he clutch both of his hand on top. he stares on her. his eyes lock. "I do not wishing you know more about him. Miss Chione. you have no right for that."

"I have no right? then why exactly you bring him back!"

"For fun. I think."

"Don't make me laugh. he told me. did he conceive a child. Arthur? a child. how? how did that happen." he look up at her. he lick bottom of his lips. he stares on her. with small chuckle. he take glass of water beside his bed then drink it. he give her small chuckle again as he look at her back. "What so funny?"

"You."

"That's not the answer I want."

breath. he spokes back. "Don't let me called by your middle name Aziza. I brought you here so then you have a job and been paid. as your father wanted. look at yourself. you barely look after your own. is that exactly your father asked me to take you. in here. teach him. not asking about him. what he'd convict doesn't connect to you. his human and he had his own choice what he choose to be. a son. a wife. and who the hell are you to asked."

"Doesn't matter what you care but I care. Arthur."

"Enough!" he glance at his wristwatch. "Its night. I need sleep. first thing tomorrow I won't be here for breakfast. and you - don't asked him anything or you dead by his own hand. do not wish anything what you desired to know about him. no one in here dare to asked. why you. sleep. do not arguing with me or I sending you back to your father as I fired you." silent. "Choose?"

she grunted. taking a deeper breath before she storm out from his room. she let the door wide open. Arthur sigh. he slide his own hips up from his bed. walk toward the door and close it behind. he then walk back toward his bed. under the cover. he sleep.

while for Zahur Aziza Chione. she walk toward her room and slammed the door shut. she doesn't care people hear her or not. include Imhotep alone in his room. she lock the door then jumped on her bed. face down on pillow. she scream out loud. what's the matter of her? she laid back on bed. pacing up the empty ceiling. she think. what on earth did Imhotep conceive a child while he'd just awaken. how that possible. she really do want to asked him but the mean time she's afraid. reminding her about Arthur word earlier. did really he will killed if she asked him lots of questions about his personal life.

no one knowns.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Swanson's house. day. Evelyn's and Charles were in another room near to Nizam's. Charles show her supposed chores. "This. tells you pretty much everything you need to know. I do most of the heavy lifting but there's a time table here to see what he has, when." said him. teaching her to handle the care of Nizam while he's not around.

"I have to handle drugs?" she look him. "Seriously?!"

Charles nod. stares on her face for a while then he spoke back. "Blood pressure meds to raise it in the morning when he gets up. anti-spasm tablets. four times a day to control muscle spasms. tablets for nerve pain. now, you can give him pain killers."

Evelyn blink her eyes over and over as he hand her a bottle of pain killers Nizam need it in his life. slowly she took the bottle out from his hand then gaves him a fake smiled she does do. "If he asks. just try to resist giving him sleeping pills. if possible because they tend make him a little. well, irritable. like,"more irritable".

"It's a lot to remember."

"It's all written down you don't have to worry. and he knows what is what. he might deny it. and you got my number. most of my other patients live nearby. I am never far away." seeing Charles quickly to get change his clothes. Evelyn started to wondering how Nizam want to get.

"What if he needs to - uh -"

"Don't worry. you're not here for any of the physical stuff."

she sighs relief. "Okay. what am I here for?"

"To cheer him up. I guess."

He grabs all his belonging then walked out from the Swanson's house till the next morning or so on. he be back for check Nizam meds as usual routine his parent hired him for. Evelyn watching him leaves her behind without knowing how struggled she was face to face with the only Swanson's son all by her alone. she take a step foward with pain killers Charles provides her to gives Nizam. she slide open the door saw him pacing front of the window. his eyes lock into something. beautiful nature God's create for their humble human on earth.

"Hello." she slowly approached. widen smiled. Nizam turned the wheelchair pacing her.

"Hello."

awkward situation between them. she pushed her thought away from her mind. thinking positively she must makes him talked with her. "So I thought we could go out this afternoon."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was told you have a car that was adapted for wheelchairs."

He frowned. "And you thought a drive would be good for me? a breath of fresh air?"

"What do you usually do?"

"I don't do anything. Ms Carnahan. I sit and just about exist."

she keep her smiled on him. no matter what - he must listen to her. "Okay, well I could get you your computer? did you find a good quad support group I could join? 'Quads-R-Us? The 'Tin Wheels' club? or perhaps we could get to know each other a bit. you know, because then you could tell me what you do like to do."

"Maybe. here's what I know about you. Ms Carnahan. my mother says that you're chatty."

blushed. "Yeah."

"And you're Egyptologist librarian in Mr Hafez library."

"Yes."

He smirked. "Then why sudden you figures it out that you can change your course into this. disable man like me."

"I don't know what you mean?"

He grinning. "Simple, do tell me how brilliant you was about the mummies? I assumed you qualified all those mummified thing in your life. tell me everything. Ms Carnahan. I like to hear it from your lips."

"I do not know much about mummies but I do know one mummies that I accidently bring him back from the underworld. his name is Imhotep and his a High Priest of The pharaoh Seti I in 1290BC he had lived before he died."

he guessing. "That's mean it's already three thousand years ago. why? are you kind that idiot bringing him back to life."

Sshe gasp tighter her fist as she hold the bottle of pain killers on her back to gives him as soon she entered his room but so many questions he gave her that she had to answer with open hearts.

"As i said. I read wrong inscription makes Imhotep thankfully. I had a son."

He smiled lean back on his wheelchair. "My mother didn't tell me you had a son."

"Your mother also quite shocked too when I told her. quite chatty she is."

snort. breath. "She is. a boy then. is he the son of Him?"

"What?!"

"Imhotep. you sudden mentioned him and your son. like they both connected to each other. impressive I'am how you two done it. he died a thousands years ago and you wake him because of sex? with him. and you two had a son together. funny. is it some kind a joke you want to impressed me of your kind stories."

Evelyn snarled. she laid the bottle on top of the table. she spokes. "Wasn't. my son nothing had to do with him. I'm saying Imhotep is the mummies and because you want to know about me how infection I am about old kind stuff. I did. I told you about mummies."

"I may be not able to walk again but I'm not idiots. how can you conceive a child by your own without a man or sex? a women neither man can't conceived a child by their own unless. sperms bank hospital you were entered it to have a child. is he black?"

Evelyn blinking her eyes almost dropped the pain killers bottle on the floor about his word.He doesn't know how she being through in her pregnancy life when she find out inside her belly is Imhotep child. almost losing her mind. taking an another option way to killed her son before he's born. this is not the life she choosen for.. this is..

"He's not black and don't be so racism between the black and white. we all the same thing God's created it."

"I'm not. just wondering how's that feel being a mother without husband on your side? it must be hard to lived like that."

rolled her eyes then crossed her arms on her chest stared at him in anger. "My life is fine without husband on my side. the boy lived so am I. now swallowed this pain killers or else I make you!"

"Not so harsh much. Ms Carnahan. I know your feelings and I'm just teasing you how you could take it with that insulting." smirk. "I guess you can handle the insult."

heavy breath. she open the pain killers bottle take out two or three of pills then put inside his mouth as he waiting for a water to swallowed the pills she gaves.

"I know you will said that to me but I don't take an offence of your insulting word. as long my son alive front of me. that for sure."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Egypt. day. school. People are decent mostly.I say mostly because we all know there are some real pricks out there.People are decent because they never forget how to reach out.Now and then,they'll even surprise you.But then again,sometimes they won't.I wanna be remembered as the awesomest Egyptologist like my mom ever.I can do my own research about the tomb,mummies,gold and diamond,Ancient treasure with curse and what so ever about when i grown up.This will make the world a better place 'cause I'll inspire other kids to be Egyptologist.And that's what I think about my legacy.

"Mr Carnahan?" snap his thought. he look up to front. "Dreaming?"

"No. of course I'm not. Mr Trembley."

"Okay. can you tell me what topic I was teaching for."

gulping quickly he'd look on the chalkboard looking for the answer what topic his teacher teaching them till one of his friends whispered what topic they learn for. "It's about ..The High Priest Imhotep history. Mr Trembley."

"Good. haven't you heard before?"

"Once."

His teacher nods without smiled. "Your mother is Egyptologist Librarian previous worker of Mr Hafez she work with. tell me a bit Mr Carnahan. I want to hear most specific about High Priest Imhotep past life. very! very! specific history that me and your friends wants to hear from your experience. can you?"

"I guess."

"Very well please standing right beside me and tell your stories about it." Dakota pushed his own chair up. walk foward where the teacher stood. with trembling lips he looked into all his classmate eyes. "Go on. Mr Carnahan." gushes his teacher to him.

before he could open his mouth. his eyes sudden had a vision about Imhotep himself right front of his eyes where there's not a projector screen or tv to be seen but - where'd the vision came from? and that vision he saw a man who wearing long black cloak sweep on the ground behind him while walking with smirked shown.

Dakota recognize that man immediately. and it was Imhotep he knewn. the same Imhotep at market they two accidently meet each other. but how? "Mr Carnahan. we waiting." snapping his vision or dreams and nothing happen. the vision still on his eyes. he spokes ro tell the stories by watched the vision he had saw right front of him. while the other's can't or understand what he's telling.

"Imhotep was High Priest of Osiris, and carried out his position effectively, becoming the trusted adviser and close confidant of along with being the Grand Vizier to Zozer, and by Imhotep designed and oversaw the construction of the temple of Amun Ra, even devising the means of moving the large bricks of the pyramids. despite his position. Imhotep lived out a great secret: the daughter of the Pharaoh. Princess Nefertiri was the love of Imhotep."

Dakota sudden gasping and back away from the vision as he saw his own mother. Evelyn. as Princess Nefertiri Inside the vision he saw just now. what his mother doing inside the vision with Imhotep? daughter of the Pharaoh.

"Mr Carnahan.are you alright. what happen?!"

He back away again but the vision still not disappear from his sight as he continue. "One night, Nefertiri was awake from sleep where they heard loud chaos male voice begging to spare his life but she doesn't know it was Imhotep till she face to face with him. his being accusing by the crime the Pharaoh himself doing while Nefertiri believe what the pharaoh said."

"Dakota enough! this outrageous. this is not in the chapter!"

he wasn't listen. he continued. "Imhotep's priests were mummified alive and buried inside the walls of the city. Imhotep meanwhile was forced to suffer the Hom Dai. a legendary curse which granted the victim unholy powers and control over the Ten Plagues of Egypt. his tongue was cut out, he was bound tight in wrappings, and as he was placed inside a sarcophagus, carnivorous beetles were poured onto his body, which would feed on his body over many years. his sarcophagus was buried at the feet of a statue of Anubis, and from that day forward, the Medjai were tasked with preventing anyone from setting foot in Hamunaptra. fearing Imhotep's return."

he swallowed. continuing. "and Imhotep remained imprisoned in Hamanaptra for three thousand years, sealed inside his sarcophagus till - " his vision sudden disappear from his sight as he tried to get the vision back clearly but nothing. only heard the teacher spoken by tapping his shoulder. wake him.

"Till what. Mr Carnahan? is it the end of the stories."

"I guess so."

Mr Trembley asked Dakota back to his seat as he continue to teach the lesson. "Your stories telling is great. Mr Carnahan. I should grand you A on your history project but. there something I would like to asked you. where'd did you get that stories?"

"What do you mean, Mr Trembley."

Mr Trembley sat back on his chair in curiously thought he tapped his finger on the desk. blinky his eyes again and again then he clearing his throats answer the question from dakota. "The stories you tell, Mr Carnahan. I didn't know Imhotep was in love with the pharaoh daughter. I didn't know he being accusing or anything. and all your stories you tell - it's not inside the history book of Egypt I read about High Priest Imhotep past life. all I know he being sentence of death for his crime. that's all. not on the list he love for the Pharaoh daughter's."

shrugged. his eyes on mr trembley as his eyes out the window class and he saw Imhotep are standing behind one of the tree with smile he shown. shocking. thinking Imhotep are watching him for whole section stories telling he presents to class. also thinking the vision he saw a minute ago also came from him too. what the hell ia going on in here?

later. evening. Carnahan's house. "It was so facinating he hear my order and his completely follow what I asked for. he shaved. isn't it exciting. Jonathan."

"Happy. finally that disable man hear you. such a great listener."

"Before he had shaved for the first time I met him I thought he was a bigfoot riding on a wheelchair for his entertainment. guess? it was him. I shocked." laugh.

Jonathan breath. "You never stop talking about that family aren't you. Evelyn."

"As long they paid me big money I'll never stop talking about them even there's not facinating subject to tell." snort. "So. how about you. Dakota? how was school? are they behave or the same like in London."

"Nothing to report." he said. weakly.

"You've hardly touched your food. what is it about? I'm here and I'm your mother always listened and support what my son doing even it's not -"

He sighs again. " 'm not hungry for meatloaf."

"Well. it is leftover night. we have steak. pasta - what are you hungry for?" she stares on her him. her face demanding the answer as he's not respone any of her question. afraid mixed in her heart. she spoke back. "Honey i can't read your thought what's on your mind. do tell me what happen in school."

he sudden pushed the plate away from him rosing up. hurried his feet running upstairs straight to his room. Evelyn's and Jonathan heard the door slammed shut behind. makes the entire house shakes because of it.

"DAKOTA!"

"Relax. he's must be tired that's all. as a mother shouldn't asked 'what they're doing at school' children hates that. knowingly. don't!" said Jonathan. he too pushed the chair after finishing his own food. he take the empty plate include Dakota's. then walk toward the kitchen. inside the kitchen he said again. "Never!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Evelyn's watch him. Jonathan completely ignore what just happen. he's still in the kitchen probably eating leftover food alone. she end up finishing her dinner. then she walk inside the kitchen with Jonathan together. "Jonathan?"

"Never. Evie? you're his mother. I'm just his uncle. I can't stop him what he like to do like right now. you over protective him." sigh. "I know. you protect him because of - you know who." before she could spokes more. Jonathan stares her. said. "I talk to him okay." cleaning. he walk passed her straight upstairs toward Dakota's room. persuaded him like a gentleman talk. he knocked the door. "Your Uncle Jon's here. open up the door."

from the inside he hear a sound. the door swung half open. he let Jonathan enter his room then he shut the door behind them. Jonathan take a seat at the edge of Dakota bed. he sat on his studies chair. stares down on his own laps. Jonathan look up at him. "You know. your mother been so upset of what you did. don't worried. I'll already handle that. she won't sold you at the market." he stares again. "What's wrong? what bothered you today."

"You know." Dakota look him. continue. "I suddenly got vision right front of my eyes. I don't know exactly what I saw nor my friends and teacher."

"What kind of vision is that?"

sigh. breath. he spokes back. "Weird. just weird. I don't understand that. I don't know." silent. "I should apologise. yeah. I should."

"That's my niece. she's in the kitchen."

later midnight. Evelyn in her room. after dinner. chatting. Dakota apologies. she went upstairs towards bathroom. brushing her teeth. washed her face and what so ever. she knew there's nothing wrong about it but - Dakota too cute to get anger. he just -

Dakota already sleep in his room. Jonathan as usual. outside. with bunch of his losers friends in club. flirting. let said tomorrow he'll be back for sure. as Ardeth nowhere to be seen these day. she change her clothes to pyjamas. close the door. switch off the light. she jumped on her bed with smile. finally. night is come. get inside the cover. her eyes slowly close. drift to deep sleep.

she doesn't know what time as she been sleep. but she know her sleep so relaxing that night. but something or someone enter her room. the room totally pitch black. she feel cold breeze slapped her milky skin. she remembered the window room wasn't opened. but where'd the breeze come from.

with half eyes open. she saw someone stood right front of the window room. only the light of the moon prove her there's someone or something stood there. a shadows she could seen in darkness room of her own. "Is that you honey? Dakota?" she called. the shadow slowly approach toward her. "Come. sleep beside me. Dakota." she patted beside her bed. yawning. muttered word. the shadow jumped on her bed. laid on her back. an arm wrapped around her wrist. "Its okay. mommy's here. I forgive you already. it was accident and you didn't mean it."

chuckle. she patted the hand of her son but something felt weird of the hand she patted. big? big enough hand of man size. Dakota wasn't that big. how that possible. she thought by herself. slowly she turn to what she called a son. but then it wasn't him. wasn't Dakota. wasn't her son. but - "NO!!"

she jumped of her bed. she ran reaching the switch on the wall then turned it on and revealed that wasn't or wanted she to see back a years ago. Imhotep. yes. he is. Imhotep. his in her room. but how? he slow foward as she step back till her back against corner of the wall. he trapped her. and she nowhere to run from him. not again.

Imhotep looked at her lips. stuttering. she still afraid of him over this years. no matter what. his name. his figures fear her much. "Im - Im - Imhotep. how?!"

"Are you scared?"

"It must be dreaming. I should wake up. and this is dreaming. totally. dreaming. I should wake up. wake up Evelyn. wake up."

she close her eyes. in minute. she's opens up her eyes. Imhotep nowhere to be seen. chuckle. out from her red lips. then giggling she let it out. Imhotep just a dream in her mind. there's no where he would return. what she mean is returning to her. just now he was right here. right front of her. in her bedroom. in here. now he wasn't.

"Well. dream." heavily breath. "I should pinch my skin I think. heh." sighing. she switch off the lamp. darkness. she slowly walk toward her bed but then - her corner eyes caught something standing front of the window. by the shadow she know who. "JONATHAN!!"

how stupid she is. Jonathan wasn't at the house. just her and Dakota alone. "Oh god. not again!"

"Don't be afraid of me. my love."

"The last time you raped me you idiot!"

Imhotep shakes his head. he approach her again. "My love. my soul. moon of my life. I've missed you. I'm was so very upsetting when you sending me into the underworld back again. don't you missed me."

"I send you back to Underworld. how?!"

"Doesn't matter about how. I'm alive. I'm here to take you and my son; then we could lives happily like we wanted too. come."

shakes head. "Just you not me!" breath. "You don't have a son. nor a daughter. I didn't get pregnant either. is a mistaken. even I. it wasn't yours."

"Tsk! tsk! tsk! my love. never ever lied to me. you know last time people who lied to me. death. you'll be my wife. I be the husband and father of my son. I met him already. how could you didn't tell him who I was to him. I'm his father. and he will rules this world if he like by me."

in anger. she throw him a thing. exactly hit on his broad chest. she can see his bare chest under his cloak. quickly snapping her thought. she stares on his face back. "Idiot!"

"Thank you for not killing my son while he still inside you. I'm so proud. he will know the truth. about me. and how you send me away."

"Don't you dare!"

as flash. she sudden on her bed. Imhotep on top of her. she see his smirking face. a face she hated it so much. a face who took her virginity without her will and this face. pinning her down. closer his face was. she feel his breath.

"Don't you ever do something stupidly way. I lose you once and I can't lose you twice. not anymore." he lean. crush his lips on her. and turn out. the kiss turn into passion. why she letting him in. she apart her lips letting him enter. a best kisses she never receive from the other man. he's the one and only. the first man whom touch her.

"Mom?!" she letting out breath as Imhotep heavier body disappeared. the room back into normal. Dakota voice behind the door. she heard the door knob twist. "Mom?" he enter. "Are you alright? just heard you talking so loud."

"I'm fine. having my nightmare. would you mind sleep with me tonight. kind a scared sleeping alone while your Uncle Jon stayed outside the house."

he did without questioning why. Dakota laid on bed beside her. he wrapped his tiny arm around her waist. face on her chest. in minute he soundly sleep. she did not notice from outside of her window room. there's Imhotep. he watch the mother and son cuddle. in their sleep. he enjoyed to see the bonding. smiling. one day. he will cuddle her as his wife forever.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The next morning. Arthur walk at the hallway. turn the knob. the door half open he saw Imhotep standing. looking at the view. slowly he approached. with bow. he asked. "My lord. you're looking for me?" he stares on Imhotep back. he study him. quite tall. broad shoulder. strong man he is. but his weakness - is the woman of his life. he love that woman so much. a woman. mother of his child. a son. he had before he died. he hadn't see the boy yet. pretty sure Imhotep did. "My lord. anything you need. I asked Ms Chione to guide you."

"No need it. Arthur."

"My lord."

slow. Imhotep turn to him. said. "I need you do something for me. Arthur. this matter I think - I don't need her helped."

"Everything. My Lord. but - what is it?" smirking. Imhotep circling around him. he study him too. how loyal he is to him. or - he's just afraid to died. if this curator obey his order and word. did he. "My Lord." he look at his tall figures. "My Lord."

Imhotep snorts. said. "Last night. I met her. my love. my beloved. beautiful. I've never forget about her since the first time I met her back thousand years ago. she still the same I remember even she - a mother. of my son. she still the same. beautiful and ever. but -" his word suddenly stop. he walk back toward the window. continue. "She refused to love me. she refused to accept me. she refused everything."

sigh. "Haven't she notice. that she had a son with me. Arthur." he look over his shoulder. where'd the curator stood. "My son."

"My lord." stop. "What do you want me to do. name your price. My Lord."

Imhotep turn. he study him again. "I want you - I want you bring my son in here. so then she will come to me and get him."

"My Lord." breath. "I know that Carnahan's. she strong that you barely imagine. she stuborn too. she will find her son no matter what or hard her life could be."

"So obey my order." he said.

"No. My Lord. but you must understand. she's the one who - I don't wished to obeying you ordered but what if the boy fight over his life while we take him in and hurt one of our man? I'm sure there something else you wish to consider before we took him in." heavily breath. "She take you down before. don't you think she will do the same thing to you. My Lord. and now you involved her son. of course both of you. son." blink. "I don't think she will - you know."

Imhotep wasn't an impatient man. but what the curator said about Evelyn making him more anger. he will suck this curator flesh till skull. how dare him insult her. how dare him provoking his son. how dare him! notice. the curator bow his head. apologetics. realise his own word. make Imhotep -

"Yes. My Lord. as you wished. you wishes will command. I asked my followers to get him. with my prayers. soon you'll be reunited with your family. My Lord."

Imhotep watch him. nod. the curator will make his order dream come true. if his fails? died followed him. "Do you know the Swanson's. Arthur."

"Swanson's? which one? all I knew there's one family. disabled son. the parent had. if you tell me that Swanson's you talked about. a yes. is them."

Imhotep nod again. "Tell me. what kind of that family is."

"They lives in castle. and I'm also heard they have a new governess for their disable son to taking care of. her name is Evelyn Carnahan,the librarian. she worked with Hafez. and yes. she is. yours."

smiling. "Indeed. and she's mine. Arthur." chuckle. "Bring my son to me."

at the same time in Swanson's place. Evelyn's shouting. she had a reason why. "You disgusting wheelchair creature I care of. put that down! that's not worth it she's gone. I mean she's married to someone else. don't make me come to you and slapped you face. put that knife down!"

as she entered the room. she find Nizam's cut his wrist hand after he'd find out about his ex lovers. she married to someone else. else. his own best friend. before Nizam gets injured. the lovers supposed married but - Evelyn's met the girl before this happen. the girl met Nizam's along side with his best friend. she hear them talked from tge outside of Nizam's door. marriage involved. and Nizam's so pissed about that.

she didn't realise Nizam's will take his life because of that girl. he must be love her much than his own life. "Stop!" breath. "This is suicide. for God's sake." she approached him. doesn't he felt hurt? quickly she reach the knife from his hand. she almost slapped his face for being such an idiots. but she's didn't dare. poor him.

"She married to someone else. my own best friend. best friend. she married to him. and left me like this. I've gives her anything she want. and she end up left me." chuckle. "For what reason. because of this." he pointed at his disability legs. "This. because of this she left me. I can't walk. is that she left me for." Evelyn's sigh. he continue. "She promised me no matter what will happened to me. she will stayed. but she - lied to me."

snort. "Doesn't mean you can killed yourself like this. think of your future. you're were lucky. disabled man not blind. or dead yet. there's a blind people out there since born never giving up their hope to lives even they can't see. they never complaining. it was God created their life like that. include you; you can find another girl better than that tramp." she stares down at the blood of him. dripping on the carpet. he let it drain out from his body. idiot. "Unbelievable."

she sigh out loud. she really want to chocked him to death. ignore her though. she take small towel then wiped the blood of his. then she treat his injured. quite deep his cuts. she didn't realise what she did. he hasn't what she do. he stares down at her. she kissed his wrist hand after she wrapped him with the bandage. his face shocked. she look up. blush.

"I'm sorry. I thought - you're my son. I'm sorry." her lips stutter. "I'm sorry." she said again. her corner eyes caught something stood at Nizam's window room. she turn to look abd there stood of Imhotep. he had watched her since the beginning. his face. he had shown her warning face. what will he gonna to her or Nizam. she pray. Imhotep wasn't targeting Nizam and killed him.

this is all her fault. no waited. this is all his faults. Imhotep fault. what the hell is he doing in Swanson's state. "I accepted your apologies. just don't do that again."

later. Imhotep walk at the hallway. he shouts calling out Arthur name. the curator quickly get him. he's out from his room. he saw him walk in anger. "My Lord. I'm here." breath. "What happened?!"

Imhotep caught his collar neck. gritting his teeth. he said. "Bring - my - son - in. we're going to Ahm Shere." he let him go. then resuming his walk straight to his room. the curator watch him. he blinked his eyes over and over. he look around. with whispered.

"Ahm Shere."

later evening. as usual. Evelyn's finish her works at Swanson's state. she drop by buying grocery for dinner. moments later. she's back to the house. she glance at the clock and the time show her at 6.30pm. its time she cooked. she expected Dakota at home waiting for her. but Jonathan are. he replaced his turn. "You home early."

"Am i not allowed."

snorts. "Thought you were smooching and never get back home early."

"Funny. Dakota wasn't at home. did you know?"

curious. she look around the house. "Is he? where'd did he go."

"You're his mother. should you know." she walk passed him. entered the kitchen. she place the grocery back on top of the counter. she running upstairs towards Dakota room. thinking Jonathan just having his own jokes. and what he said is true. Dakota isn't at home. he supposedly went home early before her. why today. "I thought he's with you."

"If he's with me. why I should bothered myself asking you where is he." snort. "What that rich Swanson's feed you there."

patting her chest. exhaling. she stares up at him. calming herself down. "He'd probably at school or Mr Hafez library. I'm sure about it. he just like me. his foot like to walk." chuckle. "Shouldn't i not worried that much. he's safe right."

"Maybe. maybe not. I did waiting. I did went to his school. and the teacher even principal. telling me they did not see him after school. no one knows where'd he had been today." breath. "Include Hafez's library. he wasn't there either."

"You mean? no it can't be. he's not right."

"Kidnap? yes. I figured it out the same thing. hopes is not. wish him back." before she could speaks more. or denied. Ardeth burst inside the house. he look at the two sibling front of him. what will he tell them. especially Evelyn's. true. Dakota had been kidnap by the curator name Arthur. he know him. and it must be Imhotep order he shouldn't obeyed or died. "Ardeth."

He could said anything. Evelyn run over him. she grabbed his collar neck. panic. anger. she asked him. "Don't tell me. just don't. is it true? my son. Dakota? tell me."

"Evelyn. I - what supposed I said."

"Just don't! is it true. he - kidnaps. Imhotep. that bastard! is it he!"

Ardeth stares on her face for a while. theb he look up at Jonathan. her hand still on his collar neck. he reach her hand then put on her side. calming her down. because he know what capable she will done. for sake of her son. he knew her. the truth must reveal. Dakota must be safe. "Ardeth!"

"Yes. he took him in. I don't know why. but this is exactly Imhotep want. he trick you. with Dakota with him - you get Dakota and you come to him. that's all he want. you."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The next day. on the moving train. Imhotep. Dakota and the others had separate compartment inside. he cannot let Dakota stayed with him. like now. he must be upset or get anger what he had done. and of course Imhotep is his father that he really don't know who he is. yet. he know Evelyn's up to something to get her son back. he knew her well. she will get Dakota no matter what. she died for sake of her son. the only son.

"The boy? how is he." asked Arthur to Adewale. he stood behind him. the curator gaze his eyes out the window train. slowly he turn behind him. "The boy."

Adewale letting sigh out loud. "Sleep. the boy. is a fighter."

"Like his mother."

"And he won't stop talking."

breath. "Like his mother too." said Arthur. "She must be pissed off. you know. you took him. and that is an order from our Lord."

"Being so stupid. why can't he'll do it by himself."

"Because? Adewale. the boy still doesn't know who Imhotep is. the boy need his time. when the times is come. Imhotep will tell the boy everything." chuckle. "The boy must be shocked to death. I pressume." sigh. he take a turn back to the window train. he watch the moving view.

Adewale take a seat on the chair. remembering how he took Dakota in his arm. the boy absolutely genius. he knew something will happen to him. he tried to run but he caught him fast. and no one dare to take a part of saving him or reports about the missing boy that day. perhaps they afraid. "The librarian? kidding me are you. you wake him up. he died twice and lives twice. for what!" he spat. "What? she's the brilliant woman how that possible she wake him and having his child. that's an stupid reason I've heard."

"You don't know her well. Adewale. she doesn't wake him up. she accidently I correct you. with reason she resembled the woman he loves three thousand years ago. the Pharaoh daughter. you can't blame her for this. and you can't blame him either. the two meant to each other. who gonna stop him to take what his." breath. continue. "Its all about her."

Meanwhile. at the Medjai base. Evelyn and Jonathan watch the Medjai preparing for the batlle. afraid Imhotep is up to something to destroy the world twice. clicking weapon. the shining knife. bla - bla - bla. the Carnahan's watch with amusing. Evelyn turn to Ardeth.

"He's up to something. that's why we prepared. my people saw Dakota. he been kidnapped one of the curator man. his name is Adewale. that guy. big enough to fight. he dress like us but in Red. he wasn't an Medjai anyway." he said. he look her. he study her. "Did you did something making him upset or he accidentally watch what you doing. there's a reason why. why he attempt to take Dakota."

Evelyn bit bottom of her lips. cause it wasn't her fault. she swears. totally wasn't her fault. she just do her job. that's all. "Well?"

"I didn't know he was there watching me. he stood front of his window. as I suddenly -" she breath. "Suddenly - kissed his wrist arm. he attempted to be suicide. his ex lovers married to his best friend and he tried to killed himself by cutting himself. I thought he's Dakota." breath. "I'm not sorry for that. I just do my job. and how he know I work there."

Jonathan lift his eyebrow. "You kissed disabled man wrist arm. what is wrong with you sister."

"Like I'd said. I thought him. Dakota." growl. continue. "Hey! this situation. you two grown up man mustn't blame me for my son kidnapping."

Ardeth scoff. "I think we are. now he had him." he look around. all his man are prepared. "Soon or not. we must get him back. but kissing someone's arm. is that what English woman does it."

"Don't blame the country."

Ardeth nod. "Someone can help us for this."

"McGowen?" guess Jonathan. but his thoughts are wrong. it wasn't him. someone whom really can helped them. "Then who is it?"

"He moves to Russian. beautiful woman. He'd soon to be a father. we still keep in touch to each other. he's happy." he then turn to the siblings. "Come. we must met him."

later. Ardeth walk a head front. a feet from Evelyn and Jonathan behind. the sibling watch him with curious. Jonathan started to whispers. "Are you sure this man we met could help us."

"If Ardeth trust that man why shouldn't us. beside? I believe this man could use for. trust him."

the two sibling stop to shocked. eyed wide. Ardeth were watching them. he stood front of the closing wooden door behind. he studied them. smirking. he said. "Coming?"

"Absolutely."

with nod. Ardeth barged the door burst open. the whole place like a secret base but in American stylish. doesn't know it belongs to whom. Evelyn saw the man. and the man wasn't happy enough to see Ardeth. "Mickey!"

The man stunned. shocked. he then circling around the place. keeping himself busy even he already sees Ardeth and the Carnahan. "This the man you told who can help us?"

"It will be fine. he's a professional." he walk forward. "Mickey!!"

the man panic. "NO!!"

"He definitely remembers you. Ardeth. he doesn't look happy to see you in here."

Ardeth look over his shoulder where Evelyn stand. "He's a little shy. beside. he stayed in my base or else he died out there. I picked him up. Mickey. come here."

"Never turned me down yet. whatever it is, whatever you need I dont care. forget it. Ardeth. Every time I hook up with you. I get shot. last time I got shot in my ass. I'm in mourning for my ass. remember that women you try to safe in Marrakesh?"

"A women?" said Evelyn with smirk. waiting. what's more the secret will reveals from this man Ardeth had known.

"Its not like it sounds."

The man mocked. "Its exactly how it sounds. that bitch use you so then she can get away from her obsession fiance. you got a wrong thought about that bitch. I'm flying high. hiding in the sun. the white boy here was waiting. so I fly in low for the pick-up like you told me. the next thing you know. I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and I see him together with other Medjai watching me from far away."

"Mickey. I think you and I should talk. I thought you were never remember of that thing."

"As long as I dont get shot I will remembering for the rest of my life!"

The two man argue. "Quit your whining. you're gonna get paid this time. look I'm gonna keep this short okay. this women little boys out there. she gonna do whatever it takes to get him back. these are the commanders of the 1 2 tribes of the Medjai." silent. he look up. "Ahmose!" he heard the squeaky sound up from the sky. he called. before the birds land on his arm.

"Pet man."

"My best and most clever friend. he will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow. we need a ride to Ahm Shere."

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Evelyn to the man. her smile makes the man melt.

growl. "Follow me." he said. walk. three of the followed. he showed them something not believing in their eyes. "This."

"Its a balloon."

"Its a dirigible."

"Where's your airplane?"

scoffs. "Airplanes are a thing of the past. she's faster than she looks and she's real quiet. perfect for sneaking up on people which is a very good thing. unless, of course. we go with your approach barging in face first, guns blazing. gettin' your friends shot in the ass. why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground."

"Yes,very interesting."

back to the train. another compartment where's Imhotep put Dakota asleep. he yawning on his bed. strecthing his body. thinking he's in home with his mother and his uncle as his nose smell delicious pancake with maple syrup at the kitchen. he smiled eyes wide open. forgetting something. "Mom?"

realising he wasn't at home. now he remembered. he been kidnaps by the man whom he didn't know. he look around. and there's a woman stares down at him with smile. she approached him. "When Lord Imhotep last encountered the Carnahan's. they sent his immortal soul to the Underworld. as powerful as he will become. he is still vulnerable. only with love he desire for he will be invincible. he will need you."

she hide the book under her armpit. " 'll Keep this with me."

"The Book of the Dead!"

"What a bright little child. your mother must be missing you terribly. if you wish to see her again. you'd better behave."

"Lady, I dont behave for my mom nor my uncle. I'm eleventh year I can take care of myself."

she grin. "Because your mom wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed while you were sleeping. if she did - you won't be here."

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy." she look up at the train door where one of the man burst inside the compartment telling her Imhotep was ready to meet his son. "Now we shall see how brave you are." she then grab his arms forcing walked out from the compartment.

"Hey, watch the suit! this is my uniform school my mom buy it for me."

she smirked. ignore the boy. "You have strength, little one. you are your fathers son. but I know something you don't." they two walked toward Imhotep compartment. as for Dakota about to be surprised soon to find out who his father is. and whom he will met.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

the hall. Imhotep compartment. she still drag him. Dakota still struggling for his escaped from her grip. she may be a woman. but her strength like a man. "Watch the suit. Lady!"

"Did i care. I never care what suit your wearing nor even I care who's made it." she slide the door open and pushed his small body inside the compartment. "Get inside. his waiting."

Dakota stood froze. she pushed him inside again. "Get in." she grit. still no move. she pushed him agin. "Get -!!"

"Don't bother. let him come to me." said the voice. Dakota look around the empty compartment. just him and the woman. no one else. he backing up. and again she pushed him foward. "Let him come to me. and you may go." silent. "Close the door."

she did had she been told. she left Dakota behind with his father. for Dakota. slowly he lean his back on the wall if the compartment. the room still empty. and he's alone. an second. he hear an heavy footsteps walk. nowhere to be seen. the footsteps still he can hear inside. "Who are you! don't play fool with me!" he warn. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not."

"Why you must be afraid of me. child. you shouldn't. I' will not hurting you."

he ran toward the door. shouting. hoping she could hear him out. "Let me out!! you hear me. let me out. Lady!!"

"Do not afraid of me. we both met once. you shouldn't afraid. we know each other." he tried to slide open the door. but didn't budge. he banged the door. again and again. more and more. "Do not afraid of me. Dakota." eyes wide. now the voice know his name. what should he do? should he jumped out the window train? should he killes himself. oh no! this is crazy thing he will done if he had to. "Finally. my son. my own son. my flesh and blood. we both connected."

the voice make Dakota completely lean on the wall. his body wasn't shuttering. goosebumps. the voice just said they both are connected. what the voice mean about? connected? blood? what?

"What are you taking about. we nothing connected." he hasn't had chance to escaped from the compartment. what should he do. what should his mother do if this situation happen. he must think. what Evelyn's his mother does do. "I'm not your son. must be a mistaken. I wasn't yours. you got the wrote boy."

the voice spokes again. "Wasn't? are you sure? doesn't your mother told you anything about your father. she should tell you the truth about him. why she wasn't."

"Once i did asked about my father. she refused to said anything about him. she hates him very much. I shouldn't trusted you. and you are strangers."

the voice. the voice is Imhotep himself. he were hiding between it. he can see Dakota. but him can see Imhotep. all the scene. Imhotep were stand right from of Dakota. the reason why Dakota cannot sees him. Imhotep smirking. study him. his son are the strongest one. he like his mother. he know Evelyn will not telling Dakota anything about him. he also know how hatred her of Him. and today. right here right now. Dakota must know about him. the truth. he never blamed Dakota of his innocent.

"Will you believe me if I told you about your father. Dakota. oh. he's a good man. I knew him. strongest. better than the other man your mother met. he loves your mother dearly. your mother is everything for him. that include you."

Dakota look around him again. the voice still spokes to him. but nothing to reveal itself. chuckle. he dare Imhotep. "Coward!!"

"Excuse me?"

"You. you are. coward! hiding behind one of these. not wanting to reveal yourself. that's coward to you."

Imhotep grinning. said. "I'am. you do wish to see me."

"Your man took me in here. and of course. it was your order. I don't understand. why?! such an pathetic kidnapping a child for no reason. pathetic. and you are coward!"

"Tsk. tsk. tsk." grinning. "Such a mother boy. let me tell you a stories how your mother met your father."

snorts. "Don't bother I'm not interested to hear about him."

"You are? what if the man. your father. are priest? he's the Pharaoh priest and you met him before."

after hear him. Dakota get inside his own mind. remembering how he met the priest before. and his name is Imhotep. and then sudden he remembered something he learn at school about Imhotep. the Pharaoh daughter. his mother. love. the vision. and the hell is going on in here. gasping he look around again. he searching for Imhotep. that he wasn't know its him yet. "Oh. my. God."

"So you know." an sudden Imhotep reveal himself. right from of Dakota. he back away. his back head accidentally hitting hard at the wall. he rubs it. in pain. he look up. "Coincidence or not. you are my son. Dakota. we met before."

"You were there. totally there and you show me everything. it was you." cried. "You're not my father."

smirk. "My blood. my flesh. inside you. still inside you. you denied it."

"If is true. I'm not considered you as my father. you should paid for your crime. what have you done."

"Truly. I died because of the Pharaoh. it wasn't my crime. but his. I his victim. I've being so stupid to believe. to respect. to bow. for the Pharaoh. and he did this to me. wasting my entire life time to serve him as a slaves. I stood where I stood. after all I'm alive. I stayed. because of her. Nefertiti. the daughter of Pharaoh. and yes! she's your mother. your mother are reincarnation of hers. that - I'm deeply mad in love with her."

he approached Dakota. continue. "There's no reason you and your mother can run away from me again. not anymore. I'm tired chasing both of you around. no matter what - you both coming with me." breath. "Truth as revealed. you must understand that I love your mother so much but she sent me away. she sent me back to underworld before you're born. and now I'm here. to claimed what is mine."

he then call for Arthur. and Ms Chione are beside him. Imhotep stares both of them. "You both may know this is my son. Dakota. serve him what he need. Arthur."

"Yes. my Lord. anything."

Imhotep then look at her. "Thank you. your service may not required. you may go. Ms Chione."

"My lord? why? why not? how - how sudden."

"Because you scared my son. and I don't think it wasn't the reason I do not longer need your service. my son is here. he will teach me by now. thank you for your service." he said with bow and smile.

the woman bow. then turn her feet out from the compartment. leaving the father. the son. and Arthur behind. "I asked them to serve the child what he need. I will be right back my Lord." he bow. then left.

"I don't like that lady."

"Me neither. she had a feeling on me. but my love never changed toward your mother."

he stares at Imhotep. he told Dakota how they both conceive a child. and its pain for Dakota to hear that Imhotep forcing himself to Evelyn's. and his mother in pain.

later night. Arthur slide the compartment door open of her. he then take a seat on chair. he look up at him. he tried to comfort her but seems. she's to stubborn to hear the rest of the word. he must. "That boy belongs to him. you can't separate the bond."

"He no longer need my service. haven't you hear. you were there. Arthur. how dare him!" she grit. gaze her view out the window. "I do everything for him."

nod. "You are. but you can't do anything." breath. "Don't do anything weird stuff inside this train or else you received what shouldn't you receive." he then out from the room. she follow him behind but she went to Imhotep. the boy slept on his own compartment. she stand behind him.

"Nothing change aren't you my lord?." circling around. seducing voice he hear from her as she spokes. "Isn't it. very complicated and tough having a son who be taught by his mother. stronger. bravery like his father and brilliant like his mother. pefect family." chuckle. "A perfect family I desires for in my life. husband and child is my weakness."

Imhotep look her. "What is your point. if tried to seduce me like this I think you get the wrong thoughts. I wouldn't fall for it. my love toward her never change." she stop circling around him. she attempts to kissed him on lips. but he pushed her.

"Why can you just love me my lord. am I not beautiful."

Imhotep eyes locked on her. he wanted to killed her. he wanted to take her soul and send her to underworld. but he had promise himself that he already stop to killed. unless is necessary. this woman are innocent. he won't take her soul.

"You completely lose your mind or just you drunk. since I've met you. never ever I fall in love with. I considering you like my loyal assistant like Arthur. she had my heart already. I hope you understand."

In polite way Imhotep gives her smiled before he's out from his own compartment toward Dakota. for her - this is not the end she get from Imhotep. she will make sure she will get Imhotep by killing Evelyn's and the boy if she must. vanishing her from the world and living in underworld like Imhotep use too. she will took her revenge and it just begun.

"Perfect."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Evenings later. up to sky. the balloon. Evelyn lean her belly on the side of the ship. since they all flew up. her mind wasn't empty. she keep worried about Dakota safety. what Imhotep will do to him. what if Imhotep brainwashed him and forget about her. his own mother. she totally afraid that happen. she will lost Dakota forever if Imhotep did. praying. Imhotep will not brainwashed his own son to forget his mother. he will not.

Ardeth watch the back of her. then he stand up and stood beside her. comforting. "I want him back. Ardeth. I want him back in my arms." she said. cried. she hug herself. her eyes up of the view night. Mickey brought them up with his precious big hot air balloon as their transport. "I'd just want him back."

"I know. you will. you taught him well. he's smarter than you and he's tougher than your thought. he's everything what you have."

cried. "I love him so much, I just cant -"

he calmed her dawn by patted her arms gently. "I know. we both do. Dakota knows that. we'll get him back. Evie. I can't promise but we will. Imhotep wouldn't harm his own son. he won't killed him no matter what. let said he just spending his time with Dakota. Father and son. timing."

"I know he won't but the others will. you don't know them. Ardeth."

"Maybe. but I know the curator and Adewale. they won't touch Dakota as long Imhotep were there. on his side. they won't."

he take his seat back. left Evelyn alone with her feeling. he almost forgotten something that's make him smile. but he wasn't. he search for Jonathan figures the other side of the seat. he laid on it. his face pale. and he's afraid of height. remembering the incident. wasn't his fault. Jonathan wasn't throwing up. but he shut himself down.

"Still afraid of height old man." said Ardeth. he look him. "You had responsibilities job to safe your niece. twice. being up the sky is the most best thing ever you barely imagined. in your life. cold breeze. slapped onto your skin. like you flying without wings." he look him again. wasn't responding. he then changed the topic of their talks.

"Back twelve or eleven years ago. after you and your sister decide to move back in London and of course I know she having Dakota's inside her. MacGowen told me something make me realise I should do the same thing before I getting old." he stares with smiled. then he look up the view.

"Family. have a family by my own. seeing my wife beside me everytime I woke up or before sleep. watch my children running around the house with their diapers then soon. me and wife watch them grown up. sees them have their own family. have a child. I become a grandpa. my wife become a grandma and we both died."

though Jonathan wasn't listening to him. but he did. he continue a stories. "When MacGowen told me he soon to be a father. I was happy for him. also happy when your sister Evelyn having her own too. earth like a wheel. we lives for. we circling without we notice the world changing. better than better. without we realising. our ages. more and more."

"My friend. I think he's gonna throw up." said Mickey. he's the one who touch the wheel. since the beginning. the hot air balloon belongs to him. no one can't touch unless he's asleep. "Old man like you afraid of height? funny. you make me laugh." he then look at Evelyn. "How that possible you having this crazy man child? lose your mind."

Ardeth exhaling. said. "She didn't wish for this happen. wasn't her fault nor the boy. just happen."

"Yeah right. like you shoot me in my ass!"

"I have too."

"Doesn't make any sense. all of us chasing that man. in short stories. he kidnaps his own son. what is this bothering us." sigh. "This is family matter right. he had his right on his son. what? afraid he'd change him into something bad. and rules the world." chuckle. "Ahm Shere. what he's gonna do over there."

Ardeth stare up at him. said. "That's what we afraid of. we can know what capable this man take over the world. and yet. he had her son. he will changed him into something you can't barely imagine." he hear Mickey gulp. swallow his own saliva. Ardeth continue. "He will arise the army's of Anubis. I cannot let this happen. that's why we here. if he did. the boy in dangerous."

"I will not let him change my son into something. or monster. I won't let it. I rather risked my life to safe Dakota. till my last breath." she look at Jonathan. "Are you okay?" she patted him. "Its gonna be over soon. we get Dakota back." he hear her. but he fall asleep. maybe his sickness of height make him. Evelyn give him a kissed on forehead. the she walk toward Mickey.

she watch the view around. cold. but relaxing night she ever feel for. "Aren't you tired. Mickey?"

"Tired or not. I must. and no I'm not tired. this is my blimp ride and I can't fall asleep." he said.

Ardeth lean. side of the ship. "Do sleep. Evelyn. you need rest. by tomorrow we started to tracks Dakota. he won't be far. but enough we can trace them."

"Thank you. Ardeth. thank you for everything. you done so much for my life and my family." she then take a sleep beside Jonathan. not enough space. but enough fit her body. with prayers. "Won't you sleep. Ardeth."

"No. I'm not tired yet. I'll be fine. I keep my eyes on him." he pointed at Mickey. "I'm afraid he'll will do something stupid than ever. do not worry about me. I'll be fine. sleep. you need it the most than I'am."

he watch her cuddles her bags. then other bag as her pillow head. she must be tired that he know. she's strong woman. but sometimes she fall. for sake of her son she will do anything. he know she can. "She really need sleep and keep your eyes on that wheel. all around you. do you understand!" he stares on Mickey. continue. "Don't you ever!"

"Alright - alright."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

A days. Ahm Shere. Jonathan wokes up. from his sleep. haven't he know how many days. times. he had been sleep. has he remembered every destination they will stop. to eat. to relax. filled the gas for the balloon. shower and they wearing same clothes. how he remember. how he forget. he look around then stop to Ardeth. he were staring at him with smirk. he stand up and yawning.

"Feeling better." he said. "Funny. you've been sleep entire days. and you woke as we stop by." Jonathan ignore him. he started to stretching his body. to left. to right. up and down. the journey must be so long to arrive. and now here they are. Ahm Shere. beautiful in green. the grass. "Well?"

Jonathan exhaling. "Much better. when I'm sleep. I've been thinking about your word. a word MacGowen mention it. he must be so proud to be a father. even with that age."

"Really?"

"I have my own desired to. one day. my own family. I like to see they grown. running. laughing. and bla - bla - bla." chuckle. "Everyone wants it. who doesn't."

Ardeth with nod. he agree. he stares back up to sky. hearing the sound of squeaking bird. it was Ahmose. since the journey begin. Ahmose follow Ardeth. then he will back to the group for the news. but the sound of Ahmose. Ardeth can detect it. something is about to going happen. dangerous will come and they must be prepared.

"That bird seems so annoyed. is he hot up there?" said Jonathan. Ardeth with no response. he lock his eyes on that bird till the bird land on his arm. "Hungry?"

"I don't think he is. but?" they look at him. "Be prepared." Evelyn take a stand middle of the ship. her eyes look around. what will coming toward them? an silent between the adult. their eyes to look around. "Something gonna happen."

meanwhile at nowhere place. the train had stop. they all out include Imhotep and Dakota. Dakota watch Imhotep stand middle of the river. half naked. showing his own broad bare chest. clear water of Ahm Shere. the Chione woman stares him back of his. "I don't like you. Lady."

"Well i don't like you either. if you wasn't the Lord son. I killed you before you could get inside the train." she said as she look down on him with smirking. "I'd never like you. even after I get your father."

Dakota chuckle. he look up at him. "He doesn't like you either. he think you so desperately to have him."

"Why you -!!"

"Enough!" said Imhotep at the front. he hear them behind. noisy. he stares at Dakota. without smiling he look back to front. an minute he's out from the water. to nowhere. they followed.

Chione whispered. "Said to the Lord. I have something to do."

"Whatever." said Dakota. he follow behind his father.

the cost is clear. no sight of Imhotep. no sight of Dakota. Arthur and others. she then walk toward the water. the previously Imhotep stand. she take her position. up to something. Dakota watch her from behind. that she doesn't notice. but some how she did. she look over her shoulder. she saw him. for no reason she smile widely. evil. but in smile. she said.

"I hope your mummy enjoy her journey to get you."

she look back to front. starting to enchanting the word. an sudden - the river she stood in flew up to the sky same level between the rock on her right and her left. with moaning sound she pushed the water as the water follow her lead to where to go. Dakota from behind watch her. he look for Imhotep but he'd nowhere to found.

back in Evelyn state. Mickey hear something. but unsure what he had hear. his eyes looking. "Did you guys hear something?"

Ardeth seems not bothered. but he did to hear what Mickey hear. Mickey at the wheel position. shaking in fear what coming. goosebumps back on his neck. he hear again. but this time. on his back. he take slow turn behind. and there's - floating water march toward the hot air balloon.

"GUYS!!" the three turn. "Are this is real?!" he question. "Is he doing to us? this!!" he turn to Ardeth. Ahmose at his arm. he let him fly.

"Fly. Ahmose - GO!!"

Mickey hit the red button after hear Ardeth ordered him to fly higher and fast as he can. when the water sudden chasing them from behind. "What the fuck is that?!"

Ardeth tried to recognise the face on the water it flew behind them. thinking is Imhotep doing but the end its not. is a women face Ardeth unfimiliar with.

"Bullshit this!!" Mickey pushed the red button again to going speed but the hot air balloon he wheel it out of gas. as he forgotten he use so many pressure on that red button. "Oh whoa!" the water keep chasing them from behind swallowed it till their hit on the ground very hard. "HOLD ON!"

Chione smiled as she think success killing Evelyn by her force. now she smiled grateful as Evelyn won't lives and bother Imhotep anymore.

"Mom."

she turned her feet walked toward Dakota. cried about his mother. living or alive he doesn't know yet. she bend down half at Dakota level with proudly. she said. "I'm so glad your mother is dead and now is time your turn but not now. if you saying anything about this toward your father - I'll make sure your will regret it." she patted his head. he quick pushed her hand away from his head as he cursed her under his breath.

"I heard that. come! your father will missing you."

later. hear engine broken down. Mickey busy himself putting the fire down alone. while the others get their belonging out from the ship. "You know what? I never seen such like that. his dead meat. look at my precious."

"Can you fixed it?"

scoffs. "Can you fixed it? he mocked. "Ofcourse i can fixed it but couple of days. maybe.what you care about this balloons. go! get the boy before something unnature weird happened again."

Ardeth nods understand grab his weapon bags. their food and drink supplies started to walk leave Mickey behind as he still mumbled mutterings about his precious balloon. in prayers. hoping he will survive here alone. Ardeth gives him the supply he needs while he's alone in dark ancient Ahm Shere forest.

"I know how worry you are leaving Mickey behind us. he'll be fine. but now we must safe Dakota." said Ardeth toward Evelyn.

an half an hours walked. Evelyn asked Ardeth a question about the incident happened to them. what kind of nature do this.

"I don't believe is Imhotep doing. all I know he won't hurting you. there's something evil and most powerful I can't expecting doing this. Imhotep can control the elements. but I only saw a women face inside the water."

Evelyn look him. "A woman? what? do you know her? do you recognise her?"

"I'm not sure. wasn't clear enough to see. its water. but when we arrive at the golden pyramid we will know who she is."

Evelyn stares. said. "Another elements control beside Imhoteo. what an weird ancient egyptian they learn to killed someone like us."

"For protection. Evelyn. everyone does. but this women must be doing toward someone who blocked her way. like love? perhaps. this is woman we talk about. she must be upset as she find out about Imhotep."

Jonathan look him too. curious. "So are you saying. this bitch whom tried to killed us. had feeling toward Imhotep. are you kidding me. she in love with that psycho?"

"What kind of jealousy that bitch doing most powerful forces like this. and what the hell she is connected to us."

exhaling. Ardeth look up at the sky. almost dark. and they should go. "Like i told you. soon will we find out who behind this. and I believe she have Dakota with her." breath. "We must go. they not far from here. the night is come. we don't know what others things happen on this place."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

later night. Dakota sitting alone away from the fire. he leab his back on the tree. his eyes look up thinking over of his mother. Evelyn. is she still alive or dead out there? Jonathan? his uncle. if they are. he must lives with Imhotep. forever. he barely seen their body. and he gonna missed them both. he gonna be blind if he never stop crying over their dead body. but? did they.

from not a far. Imhotep watch his son. he know what he think. he missed his mother. he'd too misses Evelyn very much. he wants her to be his mine and wife. mother of his son and others. but? he letting out heavily breath as he approached Dakota with food at his hand. the boy will died starving if he hadn't eat. he take a seat beside. took an advantage to have small talks father and son.

"Dakota?" he stares. "Don't be like this. you should eat. I can't ever stop thinking about you. if you behaving like this. I missed her too. she's my everything. but I had too. this is the only way she come to me, accept me who I was. she can't ran away from it. we both meant to each other. this is her destiny. she can't changed it."

Imhotep gives him small circles patted at the back. continue. "Eat. you feel better after this." Imhotep will not said more word to Dakota. the boy need rest. he's up. walk back toward the base.

Dakota sees Imhotep with the others. he can feel someone standing behind him. and he know who. "If i were you. I eat. or I died. don't be such a spoiler. precious baby because of your father tittle. that's so pathetic."

"Jealous?" he look over his shoulder. whereas she stood. "Jealous because he doesn't need your service and come handy for him." chuckle. "You more pathetic than me. Lady."

"Well. at least I tried to get him by my own. rather than you. spoiler." she chuckle. "You think your mother are dead. no she wasn't. she still alive out there. looking for you. sniffing on you. precious boy. mama boy." laugh. she walk passes him.

anger. being insult. being mock by her. Dakota close his eyes. pretending. he was right in home with Evelyn and Jonathan. together without Imhotep in his life. with that dream he felt safe and no harm. he like that way. but someone interrupted inside his mind. "Eat. or else I killed you before you could had a chance to see golden pyramid right front of your eyes."

she's out of his mind. his eyes lock on her. she look at him too. evil smirk. she turn back to others. talking. "Bitch!" heavily breath. "You cannot touch her. or I killed you before you could had a chance to see golden pyramid of yourself."

"I can read mind. mama boy. you wanna know why I really. really. really. wants to killes her? I had fall in love with your father. and your mother are my competing. he so much in love with her then have you. what about I killed you first. and of course he'd will be upset and bare another child again with her again. that I won't allowed it. but? if I killed her first. he won't be able to bring her back again. and that time he's with me. then I killed you next. how about that."

Dakota eyeing on her. she's too. again. continue. " I will raise the army of Anubis. by my power. I don't need bracelet to awake them as the history told. by truly mine submission. the army will serve me. bow to me. I take control the world."

before he could speaks. she cut him. "Wondering? I hate my life to be told. like Arthur. I knew him since young. he never appreciated what I've done. so I learn anything. ancient. you may know. wait and see."

"Such a cruel of you Lady. no wonder. good him. he no longer need you in his life. such a pathetic you are." breath. "Don't you touch my mother!!"

Evelyn gasp. jolt from her sleep. heavily breath. she look around her. sees Ardeth. clicking the weapon. he sat front of the fireplace. he look up at her. relaxing she is. she put both of her palm hand on her face and breath.

"You alright?"

"I heard him. Dakota. though was a dream but - real for me."

breath. Ardeth laid the weapon on the ground. he wiped his hand. "You missing him much. that's why. he'll will be in your arm back. wait. where or when. as long Dakota with Imhotep. he's safe." he said. now. cleaning the gun.

"That bullet big enough to killed elephant."

"Double. I'm not animal killers. this bullet. this gun and weapon are my friends. you don't know what capably this thing works."

Evelyn nod. "I hope Mickey are alright by his alone."

"You may look at him like that. Evelyn. he's strong man I've know. even he like to complain but deep inside his heart - he's brave. bravier than me. and he'll will be okay."

she nod. she watch Ardeth clean all his weapon. "You must be wondering how to hold a gun by your own." he said. he know she watch him. "At least you have a courage trying to hold a weapon by your own. not like your brother. he'd be screams first then couple of hour or minute he will show his bravery to hold a weapon by his own. spoiler is he. he's afraid of heights too. he's afraid everything. "

"Yes he is." she glance at sleeping Jonathan. then back to Ardeth. "I wanna said thank you."

"For what."

"For everything. you've done much to my family. me. Dakota. Jonathan. you safe our life twice includes this. I shouldn't let this happen for the first. before Dakota born. I was so stupid. I read the inscription and I brought him alive. if wasn't me someone will. but my faith. my destiny. I am made by God. and he wrotes my life before I born. its my destiny with Imhotep. I can't change that. no one can."

Ardeth letting out heavily breath. he finished cleaning all his weapons. he put it back inside where'd it belongs. he stares on her. "What passed is passed. Evelyn. its already happen. you and Imhotep had a son together." silent. he spoke up. "If i may I askes you. you take this seriously for sake of your son. I know you afraid Imhotep change him and awake the army's. but? he's the father. of Dakota. and you the mother."

"You confusing me. Ardeth."

"What I'm saying. why? why you take this seriously. why cannot you accept Imhotep. like you said earlier. you both meant to be. why not you. we change Imhotep by you. you control him. Evelyn. you are his everything. he will listen to you. he won't do anything stupid like raise the army's of Anubis. he won't do that. for you. he won't."

gasp. she spoke. trying to change the topic. "What kind of opposite word you talk about. of course I want Dakota back to me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?!"

with confidence. Ardeth will force. make her confession. about her true heart. what she felt for Imhotep. love or hatered. he want to know. if she doesn't. that means she here to safe Dakota. if she is - that's mean she wants to safe both of them.

"Do you love. Imhotep."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Evelyn watched the bonding between ardeth and his bird Ahmose exchange the letter to another letter where'd Ardeth's followers,The Medjai. by telling them where'd the position and place it could be. the Medjai always prepared what it comes,that's what Medjai doing to protect Egypt from dangerous but they don't know what kind of dangerous they will confronted.

"They not far from here I expected nothing gonna happen while we here. I was hoping something good but it isn't."

Jonathan grunted drink the water from the bottle. panting then he laid his back one of the big tree tiredness. "How so far the golden pyramid we have to walked. why? why this maniac choose that place to be found. how big that diamond anyway."

Ardeth look over his shoulder whereas Jonathan lean. "My friend. your mind still the same when we rescue your sister. never change a bit. and now you doing exactly the same thing toward your niece. let me tell you again my friend. what about we rescue your niece first then you can get your diamond. how's that sound."

"No diamond. Dakota first." Evelyn grab jer brother collar neck. grit. she spokes back. "His first. if you do ever wanna lives to see the sun again tomorrow. safe him."

the three of them. hear something walk toward them. barely to see. what it comes. Ardeth, Evelyn and Jonathan raise up their weapon. aiming foward. soon the sunrise comes up. they don't know what happen. next.

"Mom!!"

the three of them almost blast the bullet. Evelyn cried. she get Dakota on her arm. thankfully. she missed him so much. the boy she hug in her arm. is Dakota. and he still breathing and alive. nothing harm him. "How?"

"We have to go now!!"

"Relax you already here with us. what so rushed."

Dakota shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Honey what is it?!"

"No mom. you don't understand. I do know who my father was and I'm not angry with you. just this is important." the adult laugh. Dakota is unbelievable. "Listen! Imhotep hired this woman. her name is Zahur Aziza Chione. she's the curator family friends. she's in love with me Imhotep. she will do anything whom stop between them. she on her way to raise the army of Anubis if Imhotep refused. TODAY!!"

Ardeth look at the Carnahan's. said. "But she don't have a bracelet to raise the army."

"I know. but she can without the bracelet. she most powerful than Imhotep. I think. she's the one who tried to kill all of you especially you. mom."

Ardeth stares. "It was her face. the water. its her. wasn't Imhotep. but her. we here not fight Imhotep but her. this is interesting. I knew that name somewhere.

"Then how you escaped."

weird sound starts to hear above the sky. the Carnahan's and Ardeth look at each other face. Dakota hug Evelyn more tighter than before. its begun. no turn or back away nor retreat. its begun.

before Dakota accidently met Evelyn's and others. there's a side stories of Dakota they don't know.

"What on earth you doing?!" said Arthur. she look over her shoulder. whereas Arthur's stood. smirking. she approached him with seducing. "What the hell you doing!" she wasn't responding. he spoke up again. "You do all this because of the Lord. all these? how many times I told you his heart belongs to that Librarian. mother of his son. why can't you understand."

an sudden. the knife land at side of his neck. if he said any word to against what she doing. he'll died immediately. by slitting his throat. "Stop what you doing!"

"Shut up! if you said any word. this knife cut you. you don't understand. you don't know what loves mean. for you loves mean nothing but for me it wasn't." breathing and chuckle. she said. "I've been tired hiding behind under your shadows is time. I revealed myself. out from your shadows."

Arthur look at her. "Are you lose your mind."

"You don't know what capability I can do to you and the world. I can killed you. how that's sound."

"You won't dare!"

smirked. she whispered at his ears. "Dare me!" she slit his throat. leaving him to death on the ground. she slow watch him. untaking breathing. his eyes look on her evil smirking and died as his eyes still on her. she bend down half. stares him with smile. "Well. I need your blood anyway. that's why you have to died to feed them."

blood at everywhere. an suddenly Arthur's man burst inside. they saw Arthur's dead body laying on the ground. they're afraid what will happened to their life next. one of them heavily breath. said. "The boy escaped. Lord Imhotep haven't been found. though he looks for the boy."

"Get rid this old man body. away from my eyes. this dirty." growl. they all saw she changing into form that fear the man guts. her eyes changing. stares on them. "Let me take care of that two."

back to Evelyn and other. "What the hell sound is that!"

"Its already begun. its her. she may know I escaping. she know I'm with you."

Evelyn look above. the sunrise almost up. she then look at Dakota. "She tried to killed you. that bitch tried to killed me to. that Bitch!!"

"What should we do now. we don't know that woman." said Jonathan.

Ardeth letting out loud breath. as sudden the strong voice roaming above the sky. belongs to her. another incident. Imhotep came out from the view. right front of their eyes. "I also can't imagine if I lose the most precious I loves. my son. and you. Evelyn." his eyes locked on her.

"Oh my god he'd said my name." she pushed Dakota aside. then to her behind. she really don't want Imhotep take him away from her. not anymore. she'll will fight.

Imhotep slow approaching. "Evelyn -"

"He'd said my name again."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. Ardeth confront him. with weapons at his hand. "What bring you here. the boy is back. and you should return to the Underworld where'd you belong. and never return."

"Medjai? I mean no harm to all of you. I just want them." he point at Evelyn and Dakota. "They're my family. my blood and flesh. I've never intend to rules the world or hurting people. give me a chance to lives again with my family. my family."

Ardeth look at Imhotep. then to Evelyn then back to Imhotep. "What creatures she submitted into to?"

"Set. it agree to help her. if she succeed to wish what she want that include me. she wished me to love her back as I cannot love her. I believe Dakota had told you before."

chuckle. Evelyn said. "You have her and I have my Dakota. how dare she to killed me and Dakota."

"I will not allow her to touch my family. I risked my life to protect my family." breath. "She killed the curator to feed them. that is her first attempt before us."

Ardeth look up at the sky. "I must leave. my Medjai are preparing and waiting what comes. I must leave your family with Imhotep."

"Whoa! you cannot do that. your the protector."

"I must. the only reason I trust Imhotep because his need. if I trust him why cannot you two. he return Dakota to us. and this is the proof." he pointed. "His not stranger anymore. he's part of your family now. clicking his weapons. grab all his belonging. he look them for the last. "Get out from here. as fast you can. Imhotep lead you the way. we don't know what capable that woman to us and world. the Medjai? we will fight till the end of our life."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

as the same day. Ardeth Bay met the thousands of Medjai warriors in the outskirts of the Oasis, sandy desert where the countless warriors prepared for battle, Ardeth Bay at the fore atop a black horse waiting what will comes toward them. after he left the Carnahan's under Imhotep cares. he won't so worry about it at least Imhotep look after them from any harm especially harm from that creatures who makes this Ahm Shere chaotic in first place.

with his horse stood middle of the battlefield as his eyes gazing at front of him far away from them look like the shadow caused the sands which it touched to become an ashy, tar-like substance, regenerating the soldiers of the Army of Anubis, which congealed slowly from the ashes and morphed into humanoid mummies. it was then that the Army of Anubis arose from the sands, first appearing as black mounds of sand, then taking the shape of rotted, jackal-headed warriors.

he shocked never ever he seen such a thing like this but well he's already getting use to it after Imhotep its fine for him. creature most powerful than their strength to defeat it only God could help them.

"I've never look such a thing like this. Ardeth."

one of his fellow warriors spoke to him with no fear or scared tone voice shown. only braviest voice tone Ardeth glad to hear from one of them. Ardeth exhaled look up at the sky where'd his birds Ahmose will be his eyes up at the sky before the battle begin.

the Medjai could hear Ardeth shouting in Egyptian language. Ardeth led the Medjai warriors hard into battle however the Army engaged the Medjai in battle. the both group battling the Medjai faring well against the forces of Anubis, with Ardeth himself taking down a number of Anubis warriors: throughout the battle, however, the Army of Anubis had decimated a number of the Medjai.

while the Medjai and Army of Anubis in battlefield. Imhotep brought his family to Golden pyramid. he hide them. he saw where'd she hiding and arise the Army's. he saw her worship stood front of the Scorpion King's golden statue her back pacing them. he hear her giggle. he hear her chanting. he hear her said. "You're too late. my Lord. I have released the Army of Anubis."

Evelyn keep protect Dakota behind her. Imhotep protect his love life at the front even Evelyn hate it when he do that. it will think she's the weaker women.

"I could protect myself. Imhotep!"

he look over his shoulder then ignored her slowly he step foward trying to approach the creatures realise what she had done. "Ms Chione. I'm sorry that I make you disappointed on me."

"Yes you are."

Imhotep rolled his eyes as he heard Evelyn mocking sound from his back as she so proud what she said earlier. he deserved that of what he had done to her. back twelve years ago.

"You love her don't you. my Lord?"

he cannot lied. he cannot denied it. he loves Evelyn's so much. she's part of his soul. not just she's the incarnation of Nefertiti. but she is who she is. but his loves toward both of Nefertiti and Evelyn. present and passed. are his life.

"I cannot denied my love toward her. by the mean you can't force me to love you. this is not what you lives for. Ms Chione. you free to do anything without me. you are free woman. free spirit I see through you. you killed Arthur and feed them with his blood. that's - you summons Set for your enternity revenge and determined to claim me of your sick love. for that I cannot allowed it."

she's up. slowly turn her body to Imhotep. quite shocked she change so much than before. she look mortal. like Evelyn and others woman. but now. she change into heavy on the bangs and eyeliner. an undead where she covered in tattoos and a desiccated, underpowered form where she's mostly muscle and sinew. slowly she approached him.

"What have you done to yourself. Ms Chione."

chuckle. "I've done for you. my Lord. everything is for you." she said. "I've become Egyptian god of death. storms and evil. because of you. my Lord. I sold my soul to Set. just wanna be with you. my Lord."

"What an idiot. woman!" said Evelyn. she look down at Dakota and Jonathan on her side. "Spare my life and Dakota. take him for free."

Imhotep look over his shoulder. he's eyeing her. her lips shut. she look around not contacting his eyes. he then turn back to the creatures. he tried to manipulate her. "I believe the Set agrees to help you if you what you wished for and you successed it. spare her life. my family. and take me as well and I'm yours. but you must promised me not to harm them. as they walked out from here safely."

"Lied!! you lied. my Lord. you know what cause if the priest lying? death! your death haven't been avenge. the Pharaoh. he's into this. your death."

Imhotep stares. "Death is only the beginning and you will be one of them - ." breath. "In underworld."

meanwhile. upon killing the final standing warrior, Ardeth and his fellow Medjai began to cheer in victory, thinking their victory certain. at that moment, however, a loud thundering noise sounded in the distance. he makes himself running toward the crowded between of his fellow and he saw that they had only staved off the vanguard of the Army. the rest greater in number and rapidly approaching.

he breath heavily fearful but ready to die fighting. Ardeth rallied his fellow Medjai with a cry affirming they'd fight until death. preparing to meet his death. "Allahu Ma'ana - La Tahzan Innalaha Ma'ana." heavily breath. he shouts. "Till DEATH!!!!"

back inside the pyramid. Evelyn grab Jonathan collar neck. grit. she said. "Do something. Jonathan!"

"Thought you hate him."

"I'am or else we all death. if we not stop her."

she said. they watch a fight between Imhotep and the creatures. she can sees how many times Imhotep bleeding. how many times he stumbled. drop on the ground. she wanted to help him by all her strength she got. but she's just immortal woman. what else she can do. hit that creatures with stone?

"We can't helped him Evie."

"Oh this can." she run foward them. she stand middle of the fight. she hear Dakota and Jonathan calling out her name. but she ignoring. she look at the both mortal right front of her eyes. she shout. "Hey!! back away you bitch. that man is mine."

Jonathan jaw drop. even their surrounding so much loud of noise. he completely hear crystal clear what she said. Evelyn had fall in love with Imhotep too. "You maniac. dearest sister. finally. but the law."

"I'am the LAW!!" Imhotep stunned. he too hear her. Evelyn loves him. she sacrifice herself to protect him from death. death from the creatures. "You heard me bitch. that man is mine. his the father of my son. and I love him. I couldn't waited to have more baby with him. you bitch!"

Imhotep smile widely. Jonathan look down at Dakota. "Looks like your gonna be big brother years from now."

"That's disgusting."

the creatures growl. she beaten him up. she tried to catch Evelyn but Imhotep grab her leg before she could touch her. until he gives up and lets himself embrace her. he regains control. "Any last word. my Lord? if you don;t - said goodbye to your precious ones."

Imhotep using Set's energy he had learn before she turn into a monster. in first place whom already summons the devil itself to vancant her wished. to overpower her. Imhotep suck the life out of the creatures by kissing her lips not letting her go.

"After this fight you will get his kissed with the packaged you also can chewed his lips. my dear sister."

once the creatures is transformed into a shriveled mummy. Imhotep grunted breath. panting plopped both of his knee on the ground taking an air. and breathing. he watch the creatures beside him. then he's look up at Evelyn with smiled. his smiles make both of her knee weak. damn this priest.

in battlefield. before the Army of Anubis grew within killing distance. however. they dissolved into black sand. the mistress. the creatures. Zahur Aziza Chione was vanquished and sent to Underworld. Imhotep succeeded in killing her in the pyramid. ordering the Army to instantly return to the Underworld. the Army of Anubis dissipated into thin air, and the saved Medjai called out with relief and triumph at the final ending of the evil Army.

Ardeth and the Medjai shouts in happiness. outside the Oasis. his happiness doesn't seems so long as his eyes and the Medjai eyes sudden turned to horror forces to watched as a ghostly cloud of ash billowed out of the Gold Pyramid, forming the screaming visage of the Set/Ms Chione. the cloud was sucked back into the Pyramid and a mighty shock wave it blasted outward from the golden structure. the Oasis and all within it.

Evelyn get Imhotep by helping him up. seeing the bruises and blood all over his body and face. she exclaimed in tears wiping his blood dripped at his lips with smiled.

"Uhm. people I think we should go."

the Carnahan's family include Imhotep himself escaped just as the Oasis was finishing its self-consummation. reaching the top of the Pyramid. seemingly doomed. Evelyn started to hugs Imhotep together with their son.

"Imhotep! we trapped!"

"Use your energy forces. Imhotep. get us hell out from here."

suggest Jonathan knowing he had a energy to use. but Imhotep shook his head no as he explain why he can't use his energy anymore. "I'm immortal now and I don't have any such of that energy to get us out from here. the set took my energy together with her life back to underworld as I kissed her."

"Well that's brilliant isn't it? now we died because of you!"

the family hugging not include Jonathan who still think God will spare their life from this unexpected scene. an second pass Ardeth friend. Mickey came into the scene with his newly repaired balloon. rescuing them all before they were taken as well.

"Hurried up! hurried up! don't you guys see this shit gonna killed us!!"

before the Pyramid was fully gone. as for Jonathan tried to climbed up his legs sudden hooked between the cargo net. Mickey keep it for no reason. "Hey i'm stucked!"

"Pulled him up! pulled him up!"

shouts Mickey as Imhotep grabs his legs before he fall down to his death. but then Jonathan saw something on top of the Pyramid. "Wait! wait! let me down! let me down! I see it!"

"Its not worth your life, you idiot!"

"Yes, it is! yes, it is!"

Jonathan managed to snatch off the giant diamond from the Pyramid's summit. then he laugh out loud not thinking his worthy life. he scream. "Pull me up! pull me up! for God sake do it!"

Imhotep grab pulled Jonathan up using his immortal strength. the Oasis was finally sucked away into the very earth itself. spewing a massive cloud of sand. the Oasis of Ahm Shere was no more exist in their life nor even the History.

"Carnahan. you almost got me killed! who's this bald guys? is he him? what the hell he's doing on my balloons? who the hell have you been messing with this time. huh?!"

Evelyn jumped on Mickey kissed both of his cheek with thank you." At least you didn't get shot. you know, the usual. mummies. pygmies. what sort ever called. you fixed the balloons."

"Well with brilliant brain I did. don't you like to introduce him to me."

Evelyn almost forgot that this time they didn't send Imhotep back to underworld as he promised. Evelyn take Imhotep hand gently. and smile.

"How old are you anyway?"

Imhotep smiled. "Long enough to be your great great great. not so great. great - " they all waiting impatiently till Imhotep finished his last sentence. "Great grandparent."

"Fuhh! that's a lot. whatever! if I heard you try to rules this world I killed you!"

Imhotep smiled grab Evelyn by waist away from them having a little chit chat as a new couple. "I thought I almost lost you there. that women really wanted to killed you if I don't return her love back." Evelyn just smiled stared up on his handsome face. he continue. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like."

"I thought we send you to the underworld."

He chuckled. "Yes you did. but I had permission to see her over there."

"How so? and now you can see her everyday. everynight and till forever." smiled. "I love you. Imhotep." the two couple shared their passionate love and kissed without forcing. kidnapping. killed. raped. or whatever sort cause.

Imhotep smile. he cupped her cheek. "I love you my. Princess. moon of light. my soul." they two continue kissing.

"Oh, please! get a room!"

the family and Jonathan escaped in the nick of time and Ardeth Bay. riding his black horse. saw the dirigible sailing towards the sunset. saluting Imhotep for his bravery. sacrifice and wishing his family well. Imhotep returned the salute with smiled.

"Sur me Al Salam akhi." said Ardeth. from the ground. he watch the family gone for good.

 **THE END**


End file.
